


Семь недель

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Reality TV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: За семь недель жизнь может перевернуться с ног на голову. За это время можно найти друзей, обрести мечту, стать известным для миллионов и необходимым для одного человека.





	1. Неделя, за которую выясняется, что соседние кровати сближают

Нельзя назвать следствием удачи то, к чему упорно стремился. Олег не сомневался, что окажется в числе лучших, пройдет отборочные и окажется в Меркурии. Конечно, мечтать о победе, контракте, обещанном выигрыше, попав на шоу со второй попытки было самонадеянно. Но он чувствовал в себе силы сражаться и собирался взять по максимуму от места, которое на ближайшее время должно было стать для него домом. Для него и для еще восемнадцати участников.  
В их распоряжении оказались шикарные апартаменты: огромная спальная зона, гостиная — для отдыха и самое главное — репетиционная с дорогим оборудованием, о котором раньше они могли только мечтать. Организаторы сделали все, чтобы участники ни в чем не нуждались, сосредоточившись исключительно на творчестве. Даже телефоны забрали. Хотя Олег не чувствовал особого дискомфорта, оставшись без средства связи с внешним миром. Родные знали где он, и что с ним все в порядке, а вся остальная ерунда вроде соцсетей особо не заботила. Он прошел этот путь не для того, чтобы постить фотографии головокружительных видов из окон небоскреба. В отличии от некоторых ребят...  
В первые несколько часов после их заезда Меркурий был погружен в хаос. От восторженных возгласов и ни на секунду не стихающей болтовни начинала болеть голова. Вот только отгораживаться ото всех с самого начала было не лучшей идеей. Олег старался обменяться хотя бы парой фраз с каждым участником, чтобы понять — с кем может заладиться общение.   
PLC, самый старший и самый опытный среди присутствующих, пока в это число не входил. В кожаной куртке, очках он сидел за стойкой, усиленно... поддерживая образ? Что, впрочем, не удивительно, учитывая, что за ними уже следили камеры. Олег был уверен, что долго играть не получится, и даже девчонки, сейчас изображающие из себя давних подружек, быстро сдадутся. Что уж говорить о самых юных участниках, впервые покинувших дом и столкнувшихся со взрослой жизнью, вдалеке от родителей, привычной обстановки, друзей.  
Самым потерянным из их компании, наверное, выглядел Даня. Олег с интересом наблюдал за парнем, слоняющимся по апартаментам наперевес с рюкзаком и пытающимся найти для себя укромный уголок.   
Впрочем едва ему удалось это сделать, как выяснилось, что стоящие особняком кровати уже облюбовали девушки. Назиме в два счета удалось уговорить Даню поступить по-джентельменски и уступить ей место.   
— Я даже не сомневался, что это с тобой произойдет! Даже желал тебе этого! — Олег улыбнулся, когда парень опустил рюкзак на соседнюю кровать. — Будем рядом.  
— Ага, — Даня кивнул, мельком глянув на Тернового, и принялся раскладывать вещи.  
Что-то подсказывало Олегу, что с этим немногословным парнем быстро удастся найти общий язык. Он не стремился заводить друзей в первые же дни на проекте, но знать, что есть человек, с которым можно переброситься парой фраз и тот ответит — уже приятно.  
— Сумасшедший сегодня день, — они улеглись глубоко за полночь. Кто-то все еще слонялся по лофту, нервничая перед завтрашним днем и раздачей первых задний, кто-то торчал в репетиционной, а Олег на самом деле просто устал. — Ты как? — перевернувшись на бок, он глянул на соседа. Не то чтобы ему было так важно спросить это, просто... здорово, когда кому-то не все равно.   
— Как в детском лагере, — Даня забавно фыркнул в ответ. — Но мне нравится. Уверен, завтра будет еще круче. Хочу поскорее завтра.  
— Ну, тогда давай спать, — Олег был удовлетворён ответом и полностью разделял эти ожидания. — Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной.  
Даня оказался прав. Все самое интересное только начиналось. Общий градус эйфории спал, и ребята начали осознавать всю серьезность своего положения. Впереди их ждали недели упорной работы без связи с внешним миром и под круглосуточным присмотром камер. Кто-то ловил драйв от таких перспектив, кто-то волновался в преддверии первого задания.  
Олег же просто терпеливо ждал. Гадать, что могут дать продюсеры для исполнения на первом концерте, он не собирался. И без того было ясно, что это окажется не сольный трек. В отличие от того же Дани у него имелось не так много наработок, которым могли дать зеленый свет. Хотя никакой зависти этот факт не вызывал. Скорее наоборот. За завтраком Олег занял место рядом с Даней, просто потому что... он уже знал этого парня пусть на толику, но больше остальных.  
Сразу после завтрака в башню пришли первые гости: представители лейблов. Они бегло познакомились с командами, повторили как будут организованы концерты и раздали задания. Заверениям о том, что никто не будет забыт и способности каждого раскроют в полной мере, Олег верил. Спорить с профессионалами и сомневаться в правильности их выбора глупо.  
В дуэте с Аней не было ничего сверхъестественного. Проходной номер, чтобы распробовать будущих артистов. По итогу от него требовалось не так уж много: зачитать на русском языке, поддержать Аню в припеве... Терновой знал, что со своей частью текста справится и не испытывал ни особого волнения, ни восторга по поводу доставшегося задания.   
В отличие от Дани. Который даже не пытался скрыть свою радость. Пусть это был не сольник, не авторский трек, но парень хотел исполнять именно такую музыку, и уже на первой неделе продюсеры дали ему шанс.  
До самого вечера башня кипела разговорами о предстоящем концерте и о доставшихся композициях. Ребята, оказавшиеся в дуэтах, пытались найти общий язык. И кому-то, как им с Аней, это удавалось вполне неплохо, а кто-то, как Майер и Свобода, бесконечно придирались друг к другу, раздражая окружающих.  
Вечер вопросов и ответов, призванный вроде как развлечь и разрядить обстановку, оставил после себя... странные ощущения. То есть Олег прекрасно понимал, зачем они должны угадывать факты об остальных участниках. Личная информация, в теории, должна была их сблизить и, само собой, повысить рейтинги.   
Но даже учитывая, что на Реалити им необходимо было работать на публику, Олег не собирался делиться с малознакомыми людьми чем-то сокровенным. Конечно, у него за спиной не было ни браков, ни разводов, ни героических любовных похождений, которые могли бы впечатлить зрителей, но от одной мысли, что организаторы раскопали факты, о которых, судя по реакции, участникам распространяться не очень-то хотелось, становилось не по себе. Даже Даня был удивлен возникшей из ниоткуда забавной истории про шоколадное сердце. Олег хотел сам решать что, когда и, главное, кому хочет рассказать о себе и был рад, когда очередь до него так и не дошла.   
Весь следующий день прошел в работе. Сначала они пытались репетировать сами, потом занятия проводил педагог по вокалу. Только ближе к ночи, когда от усталости все с ног валились, стало действительно понятно в каких объемах и в каком бешенном темпе предстоит трудиться.  
Все, о чем мог мечтать Олег — это принять душ и добраться скорее до кровати. Но его внимание привлек Даня. Сидя в наушниках в стороне, тот отстукивал ритм, шевеля губами. Продолжал ли он готовиться к выступлению или просто нашел способ отгородиться ото всех, Терновой не знал. По-хорошему следовало оставить парня в покое.  
— Эй, Данька, — он осторожно потряс парня за плечо. Тот, вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Это я. Не пугайся.  
— Ч-чего такое? — Даня снял наушники. — Какое-то об-бъявление было?  
— Поздно уже для объявлений. Отдыхать пора, — Олег кивнул на планшет в руках Бурцева. — С людьми общаться. А не тут сидеть. Одному.  
— Странно слышать это от тебя, — пусть слова не прозвучали упреком, но Олег и сам знал, что вздумай кто полезть к нему с подобными «советами», был бы тут же послан далеко и надолго. — Да и все устали. Некоторые спят...  
— Окей, значит, общаться завтра. А сейчас тоже спать, — Олег понятия не имел, откуда в нем взялись подобные порывы. По большей части он плевать хотел на то, чем заняты окружающие. Но Даня, видимо, стал исключением.   
Другой бы заявил, что Терновой лезет не в свое дело. Но возмутиться Бурцеву то ли мешало воспитание, то ли он увидел в этих действиях желание... подружиться? Не то чтобы Олег преследовал именно эту цель.   
Следующий день оказался еще насыщеннее предыдущего. Вроде бы им только что огласили задания, а до концерта уже оставалась пара дней. Ведь проект набирал обороты. Каждый шаг, каждое действие имели все большее влияние... Взять хотя бы новые имена. Не никнеймы, не псевдонимы, а действительно имена, которыми их наградили продюсеры и под которыми они не только должны были выступать, но и использовать в общении друг с другом. Кому-то повезло меньше, кому-то, как Дане, так и оставшемуся DanyMuse, больше.  
Впрочем на настроении парня это никак не отразилось. На фоне суматохи вокруг он выглядел не растерянным как обычно, а скорее расстроенным. Любимый трек на деле оказался не таким простым для исполнения? Не сработался с Лешей на репетиции? Учитывая их положение, причин такого настроения Олег мог придумать уйму, но вовремя себя остановил. Отвлекаться на чужие загоны было некогда. Да и что, ему больше всех нужно что ли?  
— Олег... Не занят? — остаток дня прошел за репетициями. Олег и думать забыл о Дане, мозг и без того кипел, требуя хоть пару часов отдыха.  
— Я пытался заснуть, — он приподнялся на локтях и вопросительно глянул на парня, ожидая объяснений.  
— У тебя были глаза открыты, и я п-подумал, что... — тут же начал оправдываться Даня, но Олег его перебил.  
— Ты что-то хотел? — он, конечно, не соглашался подрабатывать нянькой, но и отшивать Бурцева было бы грубо. Тем более когда накануне сам призывал его не сидеть в стороне.  
— Просто хотел п-поговорить, — Даня опустился на соседнюю кровать. — Не знаю, с кем еще.  
— Выкладывай давай, что случилось?   
— Ничего такого, — «ради чего меня стоило будить» мысленно добавил Олег. — Просто неуютно здесь. Уже первая неделя к концу подходит, а я все еще... с-скучаю по дому. Здесь все как будто не настоящее, — честно сказать, подобное признание было неожиданным. Терновой и не задумывался, что в их положении можно волноваться о чем-то кроме предстоящего выступления. — Вот Макса вообще не парит происходящее, а мне...  
— Откуда ты знаешь? То, что он так себя ведет, еще ничего не значит. Никто из нас не жил под камерами круглосуточно, так что все парятся. Просто у кого-то опыта больше, а у кого-то меньше. Кто-то служил в армии, а там, уж поверь, не такие условия как у нас, и людей, с которыми приходится жить, в несколько раз больше, и все в одной казарме. Вот откуда тут же свалить хочется. Но со временем все привыкают. Еще неделя — максимум, и все образуется.  
— Надеюсь, — Олег не мог ручаться за то, что его рассказ помог Дане, но он сделал, что мог. — П-постараюсь освоиться...  
— Уж постарайся, — Терновой не сдержал смешок. — Но если что не так, держись меня, — нянькой он быть не хотел, но мог стать приятелем.

***

_Интервьюер: Как тебе в условиях Реалити?  
Максим Свобода: Не знаю. Я пока не понимаю, что за херня творится вокруг. Все из себя что-то строят, но уверен – это ненадолго._

***

_Интервьюер: Жалеешь, что не получил сольный трек?  
Леша Банкес: Нет. Пилоты, конечно, не мой формат. Но с Даней можно что угодно спеть. Он крутой музыкант, да и вообще отличный парень. Весело с ним репетировать. Я думал, он вроде меня… Ну, в смысле, с камерами. А на самом деле держится круто.  
_


	2. Неделя, за которую выясняется, что девчонки дружбе не помеха

Ночь после первого концерта оказалась непростой для всех. Кто-то испытывал облегчение от того, что остался на проекте, кто-то грустил по Банкесу. Так или иначе, это была игра навылет, предугадать исход которой не представлялось возможным. Сколько бы ты не работал, какие бы тексты не писал, твоя судьба находилась в руках зрителей. И понять, что зацепит, а что наоборот оттолкнет, было не так просто. Наверняка каждый участник, вернувшись в Меркурий, не мог не думать об этом.   
После просмотра прощального видео с Банкесом и недолгого обсуждения концерта все разбрелись по апартаментам, переваривать ситуацию. Одни уединились в репетиционной, другие, как Олег, расположились на кухне, а Даня... Уже несколько минут он неподвижно стоял возле окна, вглядываясь в ночную Москву. Все знали, что на концерте присутствовали его родители, так что наверняка это спровоцировало новый приступ тоски по дому. Хотя, может быть, Олег, знающий о переживаниях парня, просто надумывал? В любом случае вместо того, чтобы бросаться успокаивать Бурцева, Терновому следовало уделить внимание Ане. Девушка совсем расклеилась после слов продюсера и была уверена, что подвела партнера.   
Может виной тому послужили женские слезы, может твердая уверенность Ани в своем провале, но Олегу так и не удалось подобрать верных слов, чтобы успокоить ее. С Даней все было куда проще.   
Хорошо, что организаторы прекрасно понимали состояние участников и пытались развеять обстановку, дать заряд позитивных эмоций перед следующим выступлением. Им устроили вечеринку. На несколько часов ребята будто забыли о грядущих заданиях, репетициях, бессонных ночах перед концертом, возможности через неделю вылететь с проекта... Все веселились, танцевали, подшучивали друг над другом. Олегу показалось, что впервые за время на проекте все почувствовали себя если не семьей, то по крайней мере единой командой.  
И даже сомнительный конкурс симпатий, который должен был привнести элемент шоу и обнажить отношения между участниками, не испортил общий настрой. Они должны были выбрать короля и королеву вечера. Королевой, хотя скорее даже принцессой, конечно, стала Кристина. Она располагала к себе, подкупая непосредственностью. Может остальные девчонки ей и завидовали, но парни были практически единогласны в выборе.  
С выбором короля дела обстояли чуть сложнее. В итоге Крис предложили самой определить спутника на сегодняшний вечер. Нужно отдать девушке должное, она ловко выкрутилась из ситуации, сделав выбор, умиливший всех.   
Даня и Крис, стоя рядом, на самом деле были похожи на короля и королеву выпускного класса. Олег был уверен, что Бурцеву такое внимание польстит и поднимет настроение на несколько пунктов.   
— Ты у нас сегодня везунчик, — Олег шутливо толкнул парня в плечо, когда глубоко за полночь они уже готовились ко сну.  
— В смысле?  
— Не делай вид, будто не понял, — он ухмыльнулся. — Тебя выбрала Крис.   
— Д-да это просто... ну, мы ведь общаемся, — даже в тусклом свете ночника было заметно как Даня залился румянцем. — Выбрала и выбрала. Ничего такого.   
— Да ладно? Всегда же приятно, когда девушка, ну... — Олег не хотел уж слишком наседать на Бурцева, видя, как тому неловко, — проявляет внимание.  
— Наверное, — Даня безразлично пожал плечами, давая понять, что развивать эту тему не намерен.  
Мучить парня Терновой не стал, вместо этого погрузившись в собственные мысли. На этот раз он не отказал себе в удовольствии помечтать о будущем выступлении. Конечно, хотелось получить сольный номер. Пусть не авторский, хотя бы трек от лейбла.  
Каково же было разочарование Тернового, когда объявили, что на этот раз ему предстоит участвовать в квартете. Виду он, конечно, не подал, стараясь уважительно относиться к решению продюсеров, но про себя уже окрестил номер если не провальным, то уж точно не самым удачным. Как можно проявить себя, когда на сцене еще трое?   
Хотя это не было главной проблемой. Аня, еще толком не успокоившаяся после концерта, окончательно потеряла веру в себя, получив всего пару строчек. Настика, наоборот полностью уверенная в своих способностях, не стеснялась вслух высказывать сомнения в остальных участниках. Самому Олегу предстояло читать на английском, да еще и в не совсем привычной манере. Этот квартет грозил стать провалом второго концерта. И если кто-то и мог его спасти — это Даня. Вот кто был абсолютно доволен. Еще бы, снова Пилоты, снова его стиль!  
Стараясь заразиться энтузиазмом, Олег еще до прихода преподавателя по вокалу принялся за репетиции, пытаясь отработать быструю читку, чтобы откровенно не лажать. Так что очередной сбор всех участников пришелся совсем некстати. Терновой даже не хотел идти, думая, что они снова будут задавать друг другу анонимные вопросы или составлять идиотские рейтинги. Но в этот раз причина для собрания оказалась куда серьезней.  
Им дали право на звонок. Всего один — для одного человека. Олег думал, что за возможность связаться с домом, услышать родные голоса завяжется настоящая драка. Каждому ведь хотелось заполучить заветные десять минут... Ему в том числе. Но, к удивлению, решение, что звонок сейчас необходим именно Родиону, было принято единогласно. Даже Даня, с самого начала так тосковавший по дому, добровольно исключил свою кандидатуру. Это было круто. Олег даже гордился парнем, способным в свои неполные восемнадцать, совладать с чувствами и уступить.  
— Здорово все-таки, что мы звонок Родиону отдали. Ему он особенно нужен, — на время разговора их попросили оставить Толочкина одного.  
— А тебе? — вместо того чтобы просто согласиться, Даня направил разговор немного не в то русло. Олег такое не любил. — Ты ничего не сказал. Вдруг что-то...  
— Нет, все в порядке, — Терновой едва сдержал улыбку. То, что Даня волновался о нем, было... мило? — Я знаю, дома все в порядке. С родителями брат, так что... Уверен, что могу быть спокоен, — он не любил распространяться о личном, но поделиться с Даней, пусть и такой мелочью, оказалось неожиданно приятно.  
С ним вообще было приятно, комфортно, спокойно... Олег не знал как верно описать то ощущение, которое появлялось у него при общении с Даней. Если в первую неделю он думал, что помогает парню чувствовать себя на проекте не так одиноко, то сейчас, разговаривая с ним, наблюдая, Олег все больше убеждался в обратном. Это скорее он сам сидел в стороне и грузился, в то время как Даня потихоньку нашел подход к каждому, пытался шутить, смеялся сам, что-то рассказывал...  
Хотя, конечно, львиная доля внимания доставалась именно Терновому. Может потому что они репетировали вместе или занимали соседние кровати, ну или им просто оказалось комфортно друг с другом.  
Несмотря на юный возраст Дане было что рассказать. Несмотря на полную погруженность в музыку его круг интересов не был ограничен лишь ей. В свободные минуты Олег с интересом слушал о любимых книгах, самураях, занятиях боксом... В шутку они даже устроили спарринг, в котором Даня с легкостью доказал, что его слова о тренировках не были пустым звуком.   
Все это здорово разбавляло долгие репетиции, после которых они еще умудрялись поработать над произношением Олега. Точнее Дане хватало сил и терпения дать ему пару уроков английского.   
Чем бы не занимался этот парень — спорт, язык, музыка — он добивался успеха, и это не могло не восхищать. Олег был рад, что от пары фраз, брошенных перед сном, они перешли к настоящему общению. Дружескому. В условиях Реалити время шло будто быстрее, и связи, для которых в обычной жизни понадобились бы месяцы или которые могли не зародиться вовсе, формировались буквально за неделю. Терновому повезло убедиться в этом на собственном опыте.   
— Огромное спасибо, что голосуете за DanyMuse, — когда к концу недели им показали промежуточные результаты зрительского голосования, Даня оказался на вершине рейтинга. Олег не видел его выступления, не знал, что именно из их жизни на проекте показывают в выпусках Реалити, но первая строчка в топе говорила сама за себя. Судя по растерянному виду, сам Даня такой популярности совсем не ожидал. — Потому что он очень крутой парень и очень талантливый!  
— Спасибо большое, — было непонятно кого именно благодарит Даня: зрителей, отдавших свои голоса, или друга. Впрочем, это было не так важно. Олег не мог не радоваться победам и достижениям небезразличных ему людей. Это было какой-то естественной реакцией. И раз так случилось, что Даня вошел в их число, поздравить его, одобрительно похлопать по плечу, казалось само собой разумеющимся. Олегу в семнадцать лет таких слов поддержки не хватало, так что скупиться на них не стоило.   
Не скупились и продюсеры. В конце недели Босс без предупреждения посетил башню, чтобы поговорить с командой: обсудить концерт, дать несколько советов и просто пообщаться. Олегу нравилась такая коммуникация, ощущение того, что они находятся под присмотром лейбла, а не только организаторов шоу.  
— Нам нужны артисты, которые сами могут писать. А мы лишь помогаем им эту историю докрутить. Некоторым нужна помощь. Вот Даня... — Олег заметил, как тот в мгновение напрягся. — У него небольшой опыт в написании текстов. Русских текстов. Написал что-нибудь за это время?   
— Да, — неуверенно кивнул Даня. Терновому оставалось лишь удивляться. Когда этот парень все успевает? Репетирует сам, помогает ребятам с английским произношением, пишет новые тексты...  
— А знаете как девчонкам он нравится? — Босс, видимо, удовлетворенный ответом, решил добавить парню мотивации. — Что думаешь по этому поводу?  
— Мне... Надо мне писать песню.  
Все засмеялись. Но не потому что ответ прозвучал нелепо, а скорее потому что он был таким... Даниным. Иногда его простота и наивность поражали участников. И Олега в том числе. Услышав подобное в свой адрес, он не показал бы виду, но точно бы остался крайне довольным таким вниманием. Даня же, кажется, и вовсе пропустил комментарий про девчонок мимо ушей. Творчество это, конечно, важно, но нельзя же сосредотачиваться только на нем, не замечая ничего больше. А Бурцев, судя по всему, так и делал.   
— Я же говорил, что тебе везет! — на правах друга Олег не мог удержаться от комментария, тем более когда едва ли не каждый уже успел пройтись по этой теме. — Сначала Кристина, потом девчонки по ту стороны экрана. Нет, серьезно, нравишься ты им!  
— Д-да какая разница, — Даня сразу уставился в пол. Смущать его было даже забавно. — Ты ведь тоже к-крутой. И девчонкам нравишься не меньше. Ну, я только за себя могу говорить. В смысле, мне так кажется. Что ты нравишься. Им, — он на секунду замолчал, все еще не поднимая глаз. — И мне тоже.   
Слова Дани прозвучали настолько странно, что Олег даже не сообразил спросить поспешно ретировавшегося парня — как это понимать?

***

_Интервьюер: Как вам задание на эту неделю?  
Ann Jarel: Честно? Не очень. Все ребята такие молодцы. А я… Боюсь подвести их. Особенно Олега. Он меня вторую неделю так поддерживает. И на репетициях, и после концерта. Ему важно, чтобы все чувствовали себя комфортно._

***

_Интервьюер: Не завидуете DanyMuse?  
Максим Свобода: Которого Крис выбрала? Ой, да ладно вам. Вы видели, как они общались? Я – нет. Фигня какая-то. Дэни вообще постоянно в репетиционной сидит. Или с Терновым зависает. Без Крис._


	3. Неделя, за которую выясняется, что плохими парнями не рождаются

В день концерта в голове звучала лишь одна фраза: «Лишь бы не налажать». Судя по реакции продюсеров, им это удалось. Хотя с Аней все равно пришлось попрощаться. Но виной тому было не столько их выступление, сколько настрой девушки, напрямую повлиявший на рейтинги.  
Давать слабину было ни в коем случае нельзя. К концу второй недели это уяснили все участники. Всё, что они могли себе позволить — это краткий отдых, после которого предстоял новый бой. Впрочем Олег был лишен и этого. Когда заряд адреналина, подаренный выступлением, сошел на нет, на смену ему вернулись мысли. И ладно бы они были связны с грядущим заданием или никак не складывающейся рифмой в новом тексте... Но нет. Вместо этого Терновой думал о Дане. Точнее о его словах.  
Олег так и не понял, как расценивать сказанное. Это была дружеская похвала или одобрение творчества? Учитывая странный стиль изъяснения, Бурцев мог иметь в виду все что угодно. Пусть искать подтекст там, где его нет и быть не должно, глупо, но Терновой снова и снова прокручивал эти слова в голове, и с каждым разом они звучали все более странно.  
Даня сказал, что он ему нравится. Как кто? Как человек? Как артист? Или как... Олег старательно гнал от себя самый очевидный, но вместе с тем самый смущающий вариант. В какой-то момент он даже решил разбудить мирно спящего парня и спросить напрямую — что тот хотел сказать, устранив недопонимание. Но тут же отбросил идею. Вдруг Даня не придал этому значения? Ведь по большому счету ничего такого не случилось. А подобные домыслы могли обидеть Даню и испортить их едва зародившуюся дружбу.  
Только глубоко за полночь Олег уговорил себя перестать накручивать и выбросить эту ерунду из головы. Учитывая, что уже на следующий день объявили об их совместном номере с PLC и Даней, это оказалось своевременным решением. Идиотские загоны не должны были влиять на репетиции. Проблем и без того хватало. И ладно бы дело касалось только технической стороны вопроса...  
В работе Терновой старался отодвинуть личные отношения на второй план и рассчитывал, что остальные буду поступать так же. Но, увы, с привычками некоторых бороться было бесполезно.  
Против Сережи PLC Олег ничего не имел. Как и все на проекте, начиная от участников и заканчивая организаторами, он уважал его опыт и достижения. Но не более. Пусть за прошедшие недели они едва перекинулись парой фраз, это не должно было отразиться на выступлении. Уж кто-кто, а PLC являлся профессионалом и умел работать с разными людьми.  
Он сам выразил желание прогнать песню перед приходом преподавателя по вокалу, чтобы понять, с чем предстоит иметь дело. В итоге в студии они провели больше двух часов, так толком ничего и не отрепетировав.  
Мало того, что трек «Rockstar» был безумно популярен, так он еще и обладал своей особенной атмосферой, пытаться скопировать которую казалось бессмысленным. Вместо этого каждому из них требовалось внести свою фишку в исполнение. Причем дело касалось не только вокальной части, но и самой подачи материала. Олег пока что слабо представлял, что должно получиться в результате. В отличие от PLC, который несмотря на то, что не вывозил собственную часть, взял командование на себя.  
— Этот трек просто бомбический, а у нас какое-то дерьмо получается! Окей, петь по нотам — круто, правильно, но тут главное не это. Нужно в него влиться, прочувствовать на собственной шкуре... — Сережа бросил недовольный взгляд в сторону Дани, который как всегда старался все делать правильно. Технически он справлялся лучше всех, но что касается отыгрыша материла... Олег не мог представить, как парень сможет вжиться в образ. — Вот как Дэни будет петь, не понимая о чем текст? Тут на пальцах не объяснишь, — PLC высказал то, о чем волновался Олег.  
— И хорошо, что не понимает, — может Сергей был и прав, но наезжать на парня за то, что в семнадцать тот имеет смутное представление о наркотиках и девицах с пониженной социальной ответственностью — уже слишком.   
— Да, р-ребят, все в порядке. Я буду больше репетировать, — видимо почувствовав зарождающийся конфликт, встрял Даня. — Я п-постараюсь, не беспокойтесь.  
Терновой и не беспокоился. Даня ни разу не давал повода усомниться в нем и его таланте, а отыграть, пропустив все через себя, можно что угодно. Главное — желание. Олег как актер это прекрасно понимал, так что слова Марко, пришедшего вечером, его особо не удивили.  
— Парни, что ты, Серега, что ты, Терри, давайте научите пацана за вечер, за пару часов. Сделайте из него плохого парня.  
Отличное задание, ничего не скажешь. Олег не знал, чем может помочь и, главное — как. Но все равно отдавать шефство над Даней Трущеву не собирался. Конечно, старший товарищ явно знал, о чем поют Post Malone, но экспресс-методы «обучения» заранее не внушали доверия. Пусть у них в Меркурии не было ничего из перечисленного в песне, Серега бы нашел способ сделать из Дани плохого парня. В умении Трущева красочно и в подробностях приседать на уши Олег не сомневался.   
— С Данечкой я поговорю и поработаю. Я ему объясню, что да как, — заверил в баннерной Олег, даже не сообразив сначала, что вызвало улыбку интервьюера.   
Осознание накрыло только спустя пару минут. В смысле «Данечка»? Зачем он так выразился? Да еще и в баннерной... Хотелось громко и четко сказать «Ну и идиот же ты, Олег», а еще лучше дать себе подзатыльник. Плевать, что все с первого дня стали называть Даню именно так... Из собственных уст это звучало странно. Тем более на фоне недавней ситуацией с этим недопризнанием, о котором парень, наверное, и думать забыл. А Олег по собственной глупости снова вернулся на тот же круг. А тут еще эти чертовы уроки «возмужания»... Но раз пообещал, слово нужно было сдержать. Для того, чтобы провести для Дани мастер-класс по актерскому мастерству и за пару дней научить вживаться в образ, у Олега не хватало преподавательских навыков. Он и сам-то работал в театре не так уж долго.   
Когда тем же вечером Даня сам подошел с просьбой поговорить о номере, Терновой одновременно обрадовался и немного растерялся, ведь никакого волшебного совета, способного решить все проблемы, так и не придумал.   
— Я не хочу слажать, — Бурцев со вздохом опустился на его кровать. Олег уже уяснил — проект жесток к тем, кто теряет веру в себя, и надеялся, что парня настиг обыкновенный упадок сил после продолжительной репетиции, не более. — Все к т-тому и идет, Олеж.  
— Если кто и запорет номер, то точно не ты, — Терновой невольно улыбнулся. Из уст Дани обращение звучало особенно мило. — Пока мы с PLC ерундой страдаем, ты из студии не вылезаешь.   
— Я работаю только над техникой, а остальное... — Даня недовольно поджал губы. — С-серега прав. Если не чувствуешь трек, это сразу видно. Мне никто не поверит. И так ясно, что я ничего т-такого не пробовал.  
— И что? Я тоже не пробовал. И надеюсь по мне это как раз-таки видно, — Олег не хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали грубо, но голос выдавал возмущение. Мальчишка нашел о чем жалеть! — Это выступление, игра. Тебе не нужно... всего этого, чтобы заставить зал поверить. Ты можешь сделать это своим голосом, — Олег выдержал паузу. — Не стоит равняться на других. Для Сереги это не так работает. У него своя история.  
— Это хорошо? — Даня непонимающе глянул на друга.  
— Не для нас, — Олег снова не смог сдержать улыбки. — Прежде чем унывать, давай дождемся Мишу. Он отслушает материал и скажет, если что-то не так, окей?  
— В-выбора у нас нет, — Бурцев поднялся и, замешкавшись на секунду, сжал его плечо. — Хорошо, что ты здесь есть.  
Эта благодарность должна была прозвучать как дружеская и не иметь никакого подтекста, но... Даня будто специально подбирал слова, которые въедались в подкорку, путали мысли Олега и заставляли его думать о том, чего он прежде и представить не мог.   
Приход педагога по вокалу ситуацию относительно их выступления не улучшил. Теперь на пару с PLC Миша пытался работать над даниной манерой исполнения, уговаривая парня расслабиться или вовсе попробовать спеть лежа. Естественно после таких уроков Даня выглядел еще более загруженным и начал откровенно лажать, попадая мимо нот. Чего в отличие от того же Сережи себе никогда не позволял.  
Олег еле сдерживался, чтобы не вмешаться в происходящее и сосредоточиться на своем, так же далеко не идеальном исполнении. Уже с утра им предстояло ехать на саунд-чек, а он элементарно путался в тексте, постоянно сбиваясь. А все из-за Дани с его странным представлением о дружеском общении... Один раз — случайность, второй — совпадение? Олег злился на себя из-за того, что идиотская манера Дани формулировать свои мысли второй раз выбила его из колеи. И снова накануне концерта!  
Вымотанный после затянувшейся репетиции Олег все равно не мог уснуть. До саунд-чека оставалось всего несколько часов, а вместо того, чтобы попытаться вздремнуть, он думал о предстоящем номере, хореографии, об их с Даней взаимодействии, без которого постановка явно не обойдется...   
Хотя именно постановка их и спасла. Под них будто специально подстроились. Серегу устроили на диван, где в окружении девушек он должен был чувствовать себя прекрасно. Самому Олегу вручили катану и настойчиво попросили сильно не дергаться, а еще лучше вообще стоять неподвижно. А Даню усадили за фо-но, что было лучшим решением и лишний раз доказывало профессионализм организаторов.  
Ни дыхательные упражнения Миши, ни советы PLC, ни дружеская поддержка Тернового не действовали на Бурцева так, как инструмент под рукой. И пусть в этом номере он не касался клавиш, за фортепиано Даня превращался из уставшего, боявшегося всех подвести мальчишки в парня, ничуть не сомневающегося в своих силах. По крайне мере таким его видел Олег. Он хотел, чтобы весь этот вычурный антураж, расшитый бушлат на плечах и выбеленные щеки сработали как щит и оградили парня от его же переживаний.   
Но если бы все было так просто... Перед выходом на сцену Терновой по-прежнему ощущал исходящую от парня тревогу. Вести успокоительные беседы времени не оставалось. Отбросив все мысли, некстати всплывающие в голове, все неловкие фразы, проскальзывающие между ними, Олег мягко сжал ладонь Бурцева, надеясь, что через это касание парню передастся и уверенность в себе.

***

_Интервьюер: Сложно исполнять иностранный кавер?  
PLC: Знаете, хрен с ним, с языком, со стилем. Главное — в волну попасть. Вот у нас с этим пока проблемы. И ладно Данька хоть пытается прислушаться к советам взрослых дядь. А Терновой... прет и прет. Каждый в каком-то космосе своем. А когда один человек пытается вытянуть весь номер... Ну, сами понимаете. Ничего хорошего._

***

_Интервьюер: Как думаете, кто займет первую строчку рейтинга на этой неделе?  
Джей Мар: На этой не знаю, а вот на следующей... Там пацаны такой номер готовят, что все малышки... У-у-у-ух! У остальных даже шанса не будет. Но заслуженно — они всю неделю пашут.  
_


	4. Неделя, за которую выясняется, что сила в слабости

Аплодисменты зрителей, похвала преподавателей и восторг ребят, наблюдавших за их выступлением за сценой, вызывали в Терновом бурю эмоций. Даже замечание про то, что он переигрывает и никак не может выбраться из шкуры актера, его не задело. Куда важнее было, что номер смотрелся цельно, а мелкие недостатки они смогли превратить в фишки. PLC, ставший лидером голосования, тоже казался удовлетворенным выступлением. А вот Даня, отличник, как называл его Сергей, никак не мог смириться с неидеальным результатом. Будучи профи он прекрасно видел свои ошибки, и убеждать парня в обратом смысла не было.   
У Дани были почти сутки, чтобы восстановиться. После концерта им как обычно выделили день отдыха, в который разрешалось с чистой совестью полениться, а ближе к вечеру даже развлечься в компании остальных участников. Олег надеялся, что на этот раз организаторы подготовили для них что-нибудь поинтересней уже поднадоевших вопросов-ответов, анонимных сообщений или рейтингов. Хотелось наконец действительно повеселиться! Парни из «Импровизации» пришли как раз кстати.  
Конечно, Олег был в первых рядах желающих поучаствовать в конкурсах. В четырех стенах, под прицелом камер ему недоставало чего-то подобного: возможности подвигаться, подурачиться, не боясь показаться нелепым. Те же тренинги Мии требовали полной сосредоточенности, а здесь можно было наконец выдохнуть и без задней мысли наблюдать за тем, как ребята пытаются угадать какое-нибудь слово, кривляются, или самому попробовать силы в этой самой импровизации.   
Хотя, естественно, выступить лучше Дани у Олега бы все равно не получилось. Тот покорил всех. Едва слышное «блять», вырвавшиеся из его уст при первом ударе шокером, вызвало волну смеха. Олег тоже не смог сдержаться. Не то чтобы он думал, будто парень не знает таких слов... Просто это было так неожиданно и... мило?  
Видимо решив отпустить ситуацию с их выступлением, Даня вытворял на сцене что-то невообразимое. Навряд ли кто-то ожидал от него такого количества шуток, точно попадающих в цель. Терновой не мог перестать улыбаться, глядя на него. Хотел, но не мог. Так же как не мог и отделаться от очень простой, но емкой мысли «за это он мне и нравится».  
Олег устал балансировать между неконтролируемыми приступами восхищения и желанием свести общение с Даней к минимуму лишь бы избавиться от недопонимания. Недопонимания, которое в последнее время сводило с ума. Но, кажется, только его. Даня вел себя так, будто ничего между ними не происходило, будто не было всех этих фраз, взглядов, звенящей недосказанности...  
Единственное, что могло отвлечь Олега от всей этой ерунды — музыка. В нее он мог погрузиться с головой, забыв о проблемах реального мира. К тому же ему наконец доверили сольный номер. Больше не нужно было никого подбадривать, подстраиваться, спорить... Все — от текста и до подачи материла — зависело лишь от него. Терновой видел в этом шанс проявить себя, показать все, на что способен.  
Он был настолько вдохновлен, что взялся за репетиции сразу как только получил демо-версию трека. Пробуя экспериментировать со звуком и расставляя акценты, он не чувствовал ни голода, ни усталости, раз за разом прогоняя каждую строчку. И плевать, что студия одна на всю команду. Олег не собирался останавливаться, не доведя исполнение до идеала.   
— Все ре-епитируешь? — он застыл посреди студии. — Долго еще?  
— Хотел до утра, но... — Терновой глянул на часы. — Может сделаю перерыв. А ты чего не спишь?  
— Да так, — Даня направился к дивану, но вместо того, чтобы упасть рядом с Олегом, устроился на полу за спинкой. — Давай сюда.  
— Зачем?  
— Давай, — уже настойчивее повторил парень.   
Олег был не в настроении занудствовать и без лишних слов перебрался к нему, едва устроившись в узком пространстве и прижимаясь к Дане боком. Это было странно. Хотя тот факт, что они оказались вне поля зрения камер, несколько объяснял ситуацию.  
— Ты сам текст написал? — нарушил тишину Бурцев.  
— Почти, — Олег был рад хоть какому-то разговору. Сидеть в полном молчании в полутемной студии было неуютно. — Выслал сырую демку еще на первой неделе. На студии уже докрутили, подобрали аранжировку, кое-что дописали. Но я рад, что ничего кардинально не стали менять.   
— П-потому что это что-то личное? — осторожно поинтересовался Бурцев. Господи, только таких разговоров в третьем часу ночи и не хватало...  
— В смысле? — Олег решил сделать вид, что не понял вопроса.  
— Ну, когда меняют текст, который ты писал про себя, про свои чувства, это... Н-наверное, обидно.  
— Наверное, — он пожал плечами. — Но мне, видимо, повезло.  
— Это какая-то конкретная история? — Даня все не унимался. Олег уже как-то привык, что все на Реалити в основном рассказывают про себя, особо не интересуясь чужими жизнями. И это его вполне устраивало. —Ты поешь... к-кому-то?  
— Не то чтобы. Скорее собирательный образ. Всего, что было, — Олег на секунду задумался, а потом ухмыльнулся. — По крайне мере ничья мама меня по домофону не отшивала.   
— Это хорошо, — он не знал, к какой части ответа относится комментарий, но чувствовал, что говоря это, Даня улыбнулся. — Ты м-молодец. Это будет крутой трек, я уверен.  
— Хватит нахваливать раньше времени.  
— Ты м-молодец, — еще раз повторил Даня, а потом, глубоко вздохнув, развернулся и неуклюже клюнул Тернового в щеку. Именно клюнул, едва коснувшись губами. Но и этого было более чем достаточно. — С-спокойной ночи, Олеж.  
Так вот значит зачем нужно было прятаться от камер... Данечка все продумал.   
Что ж, теперь Олег убедился, что его догадки были верны. Только от этого знания легче не становилось. Нет, он не чувствовал ни злости по отношению к мальчишке, ни раздражения, того не хотелось ударить. Или что там еще делают парни в таких ситуациях? Единственное, что испытывал Терновой — смятение. Подобного в его жизни еще не случалось.   
Вместо того, чтобы продолжить репетицию, остаток ночи Олег с переменным успехом пытался убедить себя в том, что контроль над ситуацией в его руках, что в любой момент он может повлиять на происходящее. Сказать Дане «нет».   
Впрочем, пока Терновой решил ничего не предпринимать. Ни одной своей фразой или жестом он не давал понять, что... Даже про себя произносить это было странно — чувства взаимны. Выяснение отношений могло мало того, что ранить парня, так еще и привлечь внимание окружающих или операторов. Рассудив, что в скором времени Даня и сам поймет, что здесь ловить нечего, Олег попытался вернуться к работе. Но не тут-то было.   
На следующий день организаторы будто специально делали все, лишь бы участники не могли сосредоточиться на творчестве. Мастер-класс, интервью в баннерной, где Макс задержался на час, очередное мероприятие, на котором должны были присутствовать все для съемки общего плана... Олегу, например, не особенно хотелось смотреть первый выпуск Реалити. Но вечером их всех собрали перед большим экраном, вручив перед этим попкорн, видимо, для создания необходимой атмосферы. Конечно же, они с Даней снова оказались рядом. Они всегда сидели вместе и что-то менять, выставлять себя дураком и искать место подальше Олег не собирался. Да, между ними чувствовалась неловкость, но все удавалось держать под контролем.  
Первые минут двадцать.   
Их разделял пакет попкорна — один на двоих. Олег не придал этому особого значения, но лишь до тех пор пока они одновременно не потянулись за покорном, естественно, коснувшись друг друга пальцами. Терновой мог бы посмяться над тем, насколько это заезженный штамп, если бы прикосновение не продлилось чуть дольше, чем полагается случайному.  
Лишь спустя несколько долгих мгновений Олег опомнился и аккуратно вытащил руку. Кто бы знал, чего стоило ему такое спокойствие. Он по-прежнему не хотел провоцировать сцену, но уже был близок к тому, чтобы сорваться. Терновой мог казаться спокойным, невозмутимым, но заводился с пол оборота из-за сущей мелочи, не вписывающейся в его картину мира. Даня рискнул испытать терпение и перегнул палку.   
Олег был уверен, что несмотря на юный возраст Даня прекрасно понимает значение своих поступков и их последствия. Вопреки надеждам Тернового без разговора было не обойтись. Серьезного взрослого разговора мужчины с мужчиной. Он не сомневался, что с Даней можно разговаривать именно так, что тот уже не ребенок, живущий по принципу «хочу и надо». Да и наверное, никогда таким не был...  
Терновой не хотел своим отказом обидеть Даню, но собирался четко и ясно дать понять — такие порывы по отношению к нему абсолютно лишние. К остальным — пожалуйста, а его трогать не нужно.  
Для того, чтобы кратко и максимально доходчиво сформулировать свое отношение к происходящему, не оставив недопонимания между ними, ему требовалось время. Время, которого им катастрофически не хватало. Участников становилось все меньше, а работы больше. Но вместо того, чтобы караулить, когда же освободится репетиционная и шлифовать свой трек, Терновой искал укромное место, где можно без лишних глаз и ушей подумать над тем, что именно он скажет Бурцеву. Пара кресел, стоявших особняком и служивших обычно для бесконечных разговоров «по душам» PLC и Жени или нытья Макса, подходила как нельзя лучше. Вот только стоило Олегу там расположиться, как откуда не возьмись появился Родион с очередной драмой. Кажется, проблема межличностных отношений в закрытом пространстве уже успела ударить по каждому.   
Олег неплохо относился к Толочкину, чтобы вот так запросто отмахнуться, сказав «я занят» или «хочу побыть один» как делало большинство. В какой-то степени ему даже было жалко мужчину, так лелеявшего свою влюбленность, над которой откровенно смеялись. Олегу было в принципе похер на рассказы про то какая прекрасная Крис и какой идиот Макс, но Роде и не нужен был какой-либо отклик. Ему требовалось просто выговориться. Терновой, особо не слушая эту исповедь, безуспешно пытался собрать собственные мысли в кучу. Он почти смирился с очередной бессонной ночью, потраченной на Данечку и его идиотские жесты внимания, как виновник проблемы нарисовался сам.  
— Эй, Родька, ты чего? — кажется, самого Бурцева ничего не тяготило. — Чего обсуждаете?   
Пока Толочкин, обрадованный новым слушателем, снова завел свою песню, у Олега появился шанс уйти. Но вместо того, чтобы по-тихому слинять, оставив их, он толкнул парня в бок, мол, надо поговорить. Конечно же, Даня понял намек. Кто бы сомневался.  
Да, еще пару минут назад Терновой хотел выдать мальчишке красивую речь, по подпунктам разложив, почему не стоит с ним так играть. Но смотря на Родиона, слушая его завывания, Олег испытал острое желание разобраться со всем как можно скорее. Кто знает, может, Даня тоже влюблен в него или что-то вроде того... От одной этой мысли передергивало. Одного страдальца на Реалити более чем достаточно.  
— Ну ладно тебе, Родь. Не переживай, — Бурцев похлопал мужчину по плечу. — Нам с Олежкой н-надо... Помочь ему надо с репетицией. Я обещал. Но если что, ты обращайся...  
— Ага, — кивнул Олег и быстрым шагом направился в будуар для девочек — относительно уединенное место. Если не считать камер... Не стоило сомневаться, что подобного рода разговор вырежут, но Терновой все равно понимал, что нужно следить за языком, стараясь использовать мягкие и расплывчатые формулировки. Эффекта от которых наверняка куда меньше, чем если бы он просто встряхнул Даню за плечи. Но так нельзя.   
— Ты ч-чего хотел?  
— Поговорить.  
— Понятно, — Даня еле слышно фыркнул. — О-о чем?  
— О тебе. О том, что делаешь, — Олег взглядом указал на камеру. — Все эти фразы, то, что произошло в репетиционной и... остальное. Так понятнее?  
— Допустим, — Бурцев будто испытывал его терпение. — И чего?  
— Дань, прекращай. Это лишнее. Я не понимаю, зачем ты вообще...  
— Мне казалось, ты не против, — пожал плечами Даня. Его игра в наивность начинала раздражать.  
— Не против? Серьезно? — едва ли не прорычал Олег. — Если я промолчал или не прописал тебе, это еще не значит, что я «за». Просто уясни, — он на секунду замолк, не зная, как лучше выразиться, — я не такой. Твои попытки бессмысленны. Бесполезны. Совсем, — Терновой мысленно выругался. Вместо того, чтобы поставить зарвавшегося парня на место, он принялся заверять его, что ни в коем разе не заинтересован. Да еще и, видимо, не слишком убедительно, раз Даня не потупил глаза и извинился, а просто пялился на него.  
— И что мы будем делать? Я же могу говорить «мы»? Тебя это не... задевает?  
— Хватит, — Олег строго глянул на парня. — Я же не такой придурок. Просто оставим все, как есть, окей? Что было, то было.  
— Ну-у, как скажешь, — Бурцев взглянул на часы, висящие над дверью. — Это все?  
— Да... — Олег опешил от такой бесцеремонности. Они тут вроде как важные вещи обсуждали, очерчивали личные границы, а все это время Даня думал как бы быстрее оказаться в репетиционной, или куда он там собрался?! — Надеюсь, ты все понял.  
— Вроде того, — судя по интонации, ни черта парень не понял, но это уже была не проблема Олега. Он сделал то, что должен был, а дальнейшее уже зависело от Бурцева.   
В то же время упускать дружбу не хотелось, даже несмотря на неоднозначность ситуации, в которую они попали. За четыре недели на проекте Олег не нашел другого человека, с кем бы мог так запросто сойтись. Хотя не то чтобы он искал... Их общение с Даней не было следствием безысходности. Олегу действительно нравилось трепаться с ним, репетировать, придуриваться. Нравилось осознание, что в любой момент он может рассчитывать на поддержу. Причем не далекую и обезличенную, вроде тех же хвалебных комментариев, а самую что ни на есть искреннюю. Все это стоило больше подросткового увлечения, и Терновому хотелось как можно скорее почувствовать, что оно угасло, и все вернулось на круги своя.  
— П-прикинь, сейчас такое было, — будто читая его мысли, Даня как и много раз до этого упал на кровать Олега и, склонившись, быстро зашептал. — Я до сих пор поверить не могу, и ты не поверишь!   
— Чему? — тот напрягся. Ничего хорошего такое начало не предвещало.   
— Меня Ж-женя попросила помочь. Ну, она написала песню, ей нужно было на фо-но кое-что по... Неважно. Я п-помог, естественно. Она же старалась, — кажется, Даня остался единственным, кого Майер еще могла удивить. Остальные уже привыкли к ее выходкам и просто не обращали внимания. — Сижу я, подбираю... а она... — Даня залился краской. — Ну, ты понял...  
— Серьезно? — Терновой аж присвистнул. Видя реакцию Бурцева и зная методы Жени, догадаться, в чем дело, не составило труда. Пусть это и было странно. И со стороны Майер, которая, конечно, крутила мужиками, как хотела, но никогда не проявляла и капли интереса к мальчишке. И со стороны Дани, который даже не думал краснеть, подкатывая к Олегу. И со стороны самого Олега, которого передернуло от одной мысли о случившемся.  
— Да! Она на мне повисла и все нахваливала. Я даже пошевелиться боялся! — было сложно понять, от чего Даня пребывает в большем удивлении: от бесцеремонного вмешательства в личное пространство или от женского внимания. Не материнского, вроде заботы Назимы, а именно женского. — Жесть... Надеюсь, мне теперь от С-сереги не прилетит.  
— Я бы на твоем месте поостерегся, — в шутку бросил Олег, осмотревшись по сторонам в поисках PLC и... неожиданно столкнувшись с ним взглядом. Мужчина неотрывно смотрел на них, не отвернувшись, даже когда Терновой его заметил.  
Это показалось странным. Ведь не мог Серега действительное взъесться на Даню за инцидент с Женей, даже если предположить, что каким-то образом ему стало об этом известно? Или все-таки мог? Иначе как объяснить то, что находясь с Трущевый в одном помещении, Олег стал чувствовать его изучающий взгляд?  
Олег не хотел оказаться втянутым еще в одну историю, завязавшуюся вокруг внезапных чувств, вспыхивающих на Реалити едва ли не ежедневно. Ему и одного Данечки было более чем достаточно.  
— Можем поговорить? — Олег опять вернулся к тем креслам, где ближе к ночи в одиночестве, что удивительно, сидел Серега. — Не хочешь объяснить, что случилось? Я вообще не въезжаю.  
— И ты у меня пришел спросить? — в голосе слышалась насмешка. — Я вам что, блять, гуру отношений?  
— Вообще-то это ты пялишься, — Терновой предпочитал, чтобы все было четко и прозрачно, и вот такие любители говорить загадками его раздражали. — Если боишься, что Женя снова на ком-нибудь повиснет, мог сразу сказать. Я к таким и близко не подхожу.   
— Оно и видно, — ухмыльнувшись, Серега встал с кресла. — Только мой тебе совет, мужик, будь осторожней. Он ведь мелкий.   
Олег не стал прикидываться идиотом и спрашивать Трущева — что тот имел в виду. Слова мужчины попросту невозможно было интерпретировать двояко. Пусть и очень хотелось. В них не слышалось ни укора, ни пренебрежения, лишь полная уверенность в знании происходящего. От одной мысли, что Серега в курсе... ситуации между ним и Даней, Олега бросило в холодный пот. Да между ними вообще ничего не было, чтобы кидать подобные намеки.  
Если, конечно, Даня не наплел главному специалисту по отношениям с три короба. Это было бы уже слишком.  
— Это ты ему рассказал? — на этот раз Олег не позаботился о том, чтобы найти хоть сколько-нибудь укромное место. — Блять, кто тебя просил?!  
— Ч-что? — Бурцев, до этого с преувеличенным интересом размешивающий сахар в чае, отшатнулся, округлив глаза. — О чем ты?  
— О том, что PLC мне попытался только что дать охуенно важный совет по поводу тебя.  
— Олег, я тут не при чем. Правда, — то ли для мальчишки тоже было крайне важно оставить все в секрете, то ли Терновой впечатлил его своей краткосрочной вспышкой злости, но тот выглядел не просто растерянным, а даже напуганным. — Откуда он мог...  
— Это я собирался спросить, — меньше всего хотелось, чтобы на него пялился взрослый мужик, думающий, что Олег мутит с малолетним пацаном. Даже в голове это звучало пиздец как неправильно. — Не вздумай никого впутывать. Ты меня понял?  
— Да. Как обычно.  
Даже если Даня никому ничего не рассказывал, PLC откуда-то обо всем узнал. Может, услышал нечто, не предназначенное для его ушей, или оказался самым наблюдательным... Так или иначе провоцировать дальнейшие слухи Терновой не собирался. 

 

Вот только одного он не учел. Оставаться к Дане равнодушным было невозможно. Без всякого подтекста и двусмысленности этот мальчишка оказывал на Олега необъяснимое действие. И откуда только взялось это идиотское желание защищать его?  
Даже разговор с родными, право на который на этот раз получил каждый, не вызывал у Олега столько эмоций, сколько Даня. Даня с текущими слезами, прижимающий телефон и пытающийся подавить всхлипы.   
Олег понимал, что это зрелище не предназначено для чужих глаз, но не мог не смотреть на захлёбывающегося парня. Он чувствовал, как внутри поднимается злость, рвущая башню, и знал, что часть этих слез на его совести. Удивительно, как впервые оторванный от дома, в один момент, попавший на экраны миллионов зрителей, столкнувшийся с чувствами и получивший отказ Даня справлялся со всем этим. Естественно, ему нужен был выплеск эмоций. Особенно после вчерашнего разговора на повышенных тонах... Каким же нужно быть мудаком, чтобы обрушить на мальчишку, который по сути ничего и не сделал, все подозрения и страхи из-за собственной трусости?  
Не слишком понимая, что делает, и руководствуясь скорее инстинктом, говорящим, что Бурцеву сейчас нужна его поддержка, нужен он, Олег опустился на колено перед парнем, все еще сидевшим в кресле. Не зная, что сказать, Терновой протянул руку и аккуратно вытер слезы с его щеки.  
— Ну ты чего?  
— Все хорошо, — Даня едва заметно улыбнулся. И эта улыбка многого стоила. — Спасибо.  
За последние дни Олег устал анализировать каждое действие, искать везде подтекст. Бегать от очевидного не было смысла. Он был нужен Дане точно так же, как Даня ему.  
Уже ночью, когда после многих часов репетиций Олег выдыхался и ошибался, раз за разом прогоняя чертов «Домофон», внимательный взгляд будто говорил «ты все сможешь». И Олег мог.   
Хотя перед самим выступлением сдерживать накатившее волнение едва удавалось. Недостаточное количество репетиций, сложная постановка номера, пиджак, сковывающий движения... Буквально все вокруг вселяло неуверенность. Кроме стоящего рядом Дани.  
— Терри. Минутная готовность, — мимо них прошел один из организаторов, дав Олегу знак.   
Всего минута. Минута до его первого сольного выступления. У Тернового буквально подкашивались колени. Он даже не понял, что задумал Бурцев, когда тот, оглядевшись по сторонам, сократил расстояние между ними до нескольких сантиметров.   
Даня осторожно коснулся губ Олега, будто боясь, что его оттолкнут. Если бы не нервы, зашкаливающий адреналин, искажающий реальность и шок от происходящего Терновой так бы и сделал, но... Вместо этого он пусть на мгновение, но подался вперед.

***

_Интервьюер: Четыре недели в замкнутом пространстве — крыша едет?  
PLC: У меня-то нет. Макса по жизни кроет. А вот у некоторых... Вы вообще видели, что Терновой на днях выкинул? Какого хера он Дэни успокаивать поперся на глазах у всех? Тоже мне, защитник слабых и обездоленных. Понятия не имею, что у него в голове.  
_


	5. Неделя, за которую выясняется, что вести себя естественно — непозволительная роскошь

Последние двенадцать часов будто выпали из жизни Олега. Он толком не помнил, как вернулся в башню, как вместе с ребятами поднимал стакан сока за то, что все они еще здесь, как добрался до кровати. Это был механический набор действий, никак не затрагивающий мыслительный процесс. Да, он двигался, дышал, даже отвечал на какие-то вопросы, но голова при этом оставалась абсолютно пустой. Ровно до тех пор пока, проснувшись среди ночи, Терновой не почувствовал, как вернувшиеся эмоции, переживания, мысли затапливают его с новой силой.  
Он исполнил сольный трек. Лучший на прошедшем концерте. Оставил в восторге зрителей и жюри. Получил похвалу от продюсера и гарантированное место в Айтюнс. А еще целовался за сценой прямо перед выступлением. Только сейчас до Олега стало доходить осознание, что из-за этой слабости все могло разрушиться в одно мгновение, и не было бы ни аплодисментов, ни оглушительного успеха. Но тогда на это почему-то было плевать. И да, он не только не оттолкнул парня, не только поддался, но еще и ответил. Стоило Олегу прокрутить эту сцену в голове, как на него тут же накатил стыд и желание уткнуться в подушку, лишь бы не чувствовать разливающийся по щекам румянец.  
Даня наверняка воспринял его действия как знак одобрения. Он ведь только недавно втолковывал мальчишке, что отсутствие инициативы следует расценивать как отказ, а тут на тебе... Подставился сам. И разбираться теперь тоже предстояло самому. Прежде всего со своими чувствами.  
Впервые за месяц, проведенный в башне, он испытал острую необходимость остаться в одиночестве. Пусть на пару часов, но отгородиться от суеты вокруг, от чужих проблем, разговоров. Наверное, нечто похожее испытывал Макс, говоря, что сойдет с ума, если его не выпустят на воздух. Тогда это показалось Олегу больше заигрыванием со зрителем, чем реальной потребностью. Сейчас же он сам бы отдал многое, чтобы оказаться где-нибудь в парке, в тишине, вдали от всего этого сумасшествия, от навязчивых мыслей и бесконечного самоанализа. Но жизнь толкала Тернового в самую гущу событий, не давая передышки.  
Меньше всего Олегу сейчас хотелось оказаться на вечеринке. Абсолютно идиотской, мексиканской, костюмированной вечеринке. В неформальной обстановке было куда сложнее контролировать ситуацию. Олег не знал, как поведет себя Даня после их поцелуя. Не знал, как вести себя с ним. Избегать? Глупо. Признаваться? Пока еще не в чем. Данечке то ли в силу возраста, то ли из-за среды, в которой тот вырос, подобные шаги давались куда проще. По крайней мере, он не выглядел загнанным в тупик или напуганным. Скорее наоборот.   
— Олеж?  
— Что? — Терновой вздрогнул, когда услышал знакомый голос. Он не знал, как смотреть Бурцеву в глаза после случившегося за сценой, как объяснить свою слабость.  
— Я тут оп-поздал, а все шляпки уже разобрали, — со своей детской непосредственностью заявил Даня.   
— Конечно, — Олег торопливо стянул сомбреро, которое вместе с жилеткой заботливо напялили на него девочки. — Держи.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Даня. Искренне, как и всегда.   
Один проклятый поцелуй не изменил его мир. Бурцев имел роскошь вести себя естественно, и в какой-то мере Олег ему даже завидовал. Для него самого все было гораздо сложнее. Он бы хотел, чтобы простое касание губ на адреналине не переворачивало все внутри, не заставляло забираться так глубоко в себя. Хотел так же спокойно улыбаться ему с другого конца кухонной стойки. На эту улыбку невозможно было не ответить. Счастливый вид Бурцева, от которого по телу разливалось тепло, а на душе становилось чуть спокойнее, действовал на Олега сильнее, чем стеснение и страх спалиться вместе взятые.   
Даня явно был доволен положением дел. В то время как Терновой все никак не мог определиться.  
Он даже всерьез надеялся заполучить совместный номер. Не сольное выступление, о котором мечтали все, а именно дуэт. Репетируя вместе, они могли бы спокойно, не боясь вызвать подозрений, обо всем поговорить. И не только поговорить... От таких мыслей, конечно, тут же бросало в пот, но отделаться от них Терновой был не в состоянии. Если раньше он, особо не задумываясь, мог приобнять Даню или устроить руку у него на плече, то сейчас старался избегать прикосновений вовсе. Играть с огнем, потакая сиюминутным слабостям, опасно. Другое дело — репетиции. Примерив чужой образ, можно было позволить себе чуть больше. Но, увы, это так и осталось фантазией.   
Олег получил трек от лейбла. Даня — совместный трек с PLC. Это был худший расклад из всех возможных. Дело было даже не в том, что в прошлый раз Серега загонял парня на репетициях. PLC черт знает откуда знал о «них» еще до поцелуя. Знал, кажется, даже раньше самого Олега. С таким уровнем проницательности Серега по одному взгляду на Данечку мог понять, что они сделали шаг вперед. И, конечно, решить вмешаться. После его ценных наставлений сомневаться в этом не приходилось. А ведь Олег хотел не так много — лишь разобраться во всем самому.  
И в первую очередь в своих чувствах к Дане, которые уже нельзя было назвать братско-дружескими. Да, он по-прежнему хотел защищать его и быть своеобразным ориентиром, но после поцелуя это трепетное отношение трансформировалось в нечто иное. Терновой затруднялся дать этому название, ведь испытывал подобное впервые.   
Желание спустить все на тормозах вытеснило другое, гораздо более смелое — неотрывно находиться рядом. Ближе, чем положено. Например, как тогда за сценой. Игнорировать подобные мысли было уже бессмысленно. А копить — попросту опасно. Пока Олег держался, но не сомневался, что когда-нибудь у него снесет башню и все, пиши пропало. Понимание, что чувства взаимны, нисколько не упрощало положение. Наоборот лишь подливало масло в огонь.  
Точно зная, что не получит отказ, Даня позволял себе чуть больше. В то время как Олега это «чуть» буквально сводило с ума. Взгляды, случайные касания, улыбки... Терновой постепенно находил в себе смелость признаваться, что все это ему нравится. Но когда перед сном Даня садился к нему на кровать, чтобы... поговорить, и прижимался так, что их бедра разделяло лишь одеяло, Олег попросту не знал куда себя деть. Приходилось едва ли не впиваться пальцами в матрас, чтобы не натворить глупостей.   
В случае Олега глупостью был бы даже самый обычный поцелуй. Пока в голове едва укладывалось, что за месяц он не только привязался к парню, но и хотел его целовать. Ни о чем большем пока и речи не шло. Да и не могли они позволить себе большего, находясь двадцать четыре часа под прицелами камер.   
— Ты чего тут расселся? — как раз в один из таких моментов, где-то посреди обсуждения системы UFC, откуда ни возьмись появился Серега. Несмотря на поздний час в полном обмундировании, включая кожаную куртку. Нет, конечно, в первые дни на проекте он с ней вообще не расставался, но сейчас... — Даня, бля, ты собираться будешь? Через десять минут машина подъедет.  
— Куда? — Терновой напрягся. То, что PLC бесцеремонно влезает в их личное пространство, да еще и с таким наездом его абсолютно не устраивало.  
— На студию. Записываться. У нас трек совместный, если ты забыл, — вместо Дани, который, что-то бормоча, кинулся к своей кровати, ответил PLC.  
— Ночью?  
— Как видишь...   
— Все, Сереж, можем идти. Мне т-только толстовку найти нужно было, — объяснил Даня и зачем-то повернулся к Олегу. — Мы, наверное, поздно вернемся.  
— Без проблем, — проводив их взглядом, Терновой со вздохом откинулся на кровать. Он уже чувствовал, что этой ночью проблемы будут только у него самого.  
Спустя два часа бессмысленного прожигания взглядом пустующей соседней кровати Олег смирился с тем, что не заснет. По крайней мере пока Даня находится в студии. В студии с Серегой. Умом он понимал, что загоняться бессмысленно, что на студии сейчас в сотый раз пытаются записать трек, и ничего больше. Максимум, что мог сделать Трущев — присесть Дане на уши в короткие перерывы между прогонами. Вот только на этой неделе у него было более чем достаточно времени, чтобы попытаться вдолбить в парня какую-нибудь прописную истину.  
Олега изводило другое. То, что обычно называют тупой, безосновательной ревностью. На студии PLC разговаривал с Даней, может, рассказывал какие-нибудь истории, смешил, помогал ему... вместо Олега, даже толком не понимающего откуда в нем взялся этот собственнический инстинкт и нежелание делить с кем-то внимание Дани.  
Если бы кто-то узнал, чем вместо музыки занята его голова — подняли бы на смех или назвали конченым. И были бы правы. Он приехал в Москву с четкой целью наконец попасть на лейбл, заняться музыкой профессионально, а спустя месяц вместо того, чтобы набираться сил перед записью трека, который этот самый лейбл ему подарил, не мог уснуть, потому что ревновал семнадцатилетнего парня к рэперу-старперу.  
«Это пиздец, Олег», — он раз за разом прокручивал весь этот бред в голове. Ровно до тех пор пока ближе к утру на соседнюю кровать не упал Даня. Лишь тогда и сам Терновой смог успокоиться и на пару часов забыться сном.   
На следующий день наваждение чудесным образом никуда не исчезло. К привычному уже желанию оберегать и находиться рядом, страху потерять из виду и не получить толику внимания, добавилась гложущая ревность. С таким трудом выученная мантра «все нормально, просто прими это» здесь не годилась.   
Если кто-то и мог унять это деструктивное чувство, то лишь сам Даня. Больше месяца Олег промучился из-за неспособности говорить прямо о том, что испытывает. А все из-за страха называть вещи своими именами.  
— Дань, надо поговорить, — за кухонной стойкой собрались практически все участники. Терновой посчитал это удачным моментом, чтобы улизнуть куда-нибудь в репетиционную, не прихватив за собой пару-тройку операторов, фиксирующих очередной поток сплетен, без которых не обходился ни один ужин.   
Никаких вопросов не последовало. Даня молча оставил недоеденный йогурт на растерзание ребятам и послушно направился за Олегом. Зная, что получит за это нагоняй, тот снял петличку, как только дверь за ними закрылась. Откровенничать в микрофон в его планы не входило. Бурцев незамедлительно сделал то же самое. В запасе у них имелось от силы минут пять, прежде чем организаторы заметят неладное.   
— Что вы вчера делали с Серегой на студии? — Олег прекрасно знал, как тупо звучит вопрос, и даже знал на него ответ, единственный возможный, но для собственного успокоения должен был его озвучить.  
— Записывали трек? — Даня поднял на него удивленный взгляд. — А что еще делают на с-студии?  
— Записывают треки. Ты прав, — Олег натянуто улыбнулся. — Вот только я из-за вашей... записи пол ночи не спал. Все думал, что ты там делаешь, что он тебе говорит, смотрит ли на тебя, когда поешь? Мне нужно знать, чтобы... прекратить изводить себя.  
— Ты ревнуешь? — Даня пытался сохранить серьезное лицо, но его явно пробирало на смех. — Это мило...  
— Это нихуя не мило, — оставшись без микрофона, он мог позволить себе повысить голос.  
— Эй, О-олеж, успокойся.  
— Как я могу успокоиться, когда между нами... происходит все это? — Олег осознавал, что у них совсем мало времени, а столько еще нужно было сказать! — Ты же понимаешь, что я ничего не могу обещать? Ни тебе, ни самому себе. Я вообще не до конца въезжаю, что происходит и почему... со мной. Блять, не знаю, как объяснить...  
— Я понимаю.  
— Не перебивай. Просто послушай. Я что-то чувствую. К тебе. И это сложно контролировать. Если хочешь знать, мне даже говорить об этом сложно, не то что...  
— Олег, Дэни, наденьте петлички, — у них остались считанные секунды.   
— Дань, просто не строй никаких иллюзий, хорошо? Не нужно ждать от меня... не знаю, каких-то жестов. Я едва справляюсь с тем, что есть, с тем, что произошло перед выступлением.  
— Но тебе же понравилось? — Олег слышал в его голосе надежду, и от этого становилось еще хуже.  
— Да. На попятную я не пойду, — выдавил он, прежде чем надеть проклятую петличку.  
Признание, каким бы сумбурным оно не вышло, возымело почти целительный эффект. Не то чтобы Олега отпустило вовсе, но дышать стало легче.   
До концерта оставалось всего ничего. Каждую неделю он выкладывался на полную, чтобы на сцене выдать действительно качественный продукт. Вся эта недосказанность с Даней сбила его с намеченного курса. Но теперь, после того как они поговорили, и все более-менее прояснилось, Терновой пытался наверстать упущенное. Приходилось вкалывать по-настоящему, до хрипоты в голосе и подкашивающихся от усталости ног. Впрочем Олегу было не привыкать.  
Стоя перед зеркалом в уборной, единственном месте без камер, где можно было хоть пару минут побыть в тишине, наедине с собой, Олег видел в зеркале осунувшееся от недостатка сна лицо с темными, почти черными кругами под глазами. Красавец, ничего не скажешь.  
Впрочем у Дани имелось свое мнение на этот счет. Олег не слышал, как тот вошел, но воздух в помещении в одно мгновение накалился. Он даже вздрогнул, когда увидел отражение парня за своей спиной. Вся эта ситуация была неправильной, но Олег соврал бы, сказав, что не думал о подобном. Нужно было отшутиться, сказать что-то, трусливо ретироваться в репетиционную, в конце концов, но одна только мысль «мы здесь одни, без камер» посылала все доводы разума нахуй.  
Сделав шаг вперед, Даня обвил Олега со спины руками и как-то даже трогательно уткнулся в изгиб его шеи. Смотря на их отражение, Терновой не мог не улыбнуться. Все это выглядело так правильно.  
— Не нужно этого делать, — выдохнул он, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, развернулся к парню лицом. Он не смог бы уйти, даже если бы очень захотел. Ноги подкашивались, а в голове вместо всех мыслей, осталось лишь желание. Желание наконец почувствовать Бурцева по-настоящему. Как тогда за сценой. Только на этот раз уже осознанно, наслаждаясь моментом.   
Хорошо, что Даня его не послушал. Уже в следующее мгновение Олег почувствовал мягкие губы, непривычно колющую щетину, растекающийся по телу жар... Все его ожидания оказались ничтожны перед реальностью. Терновой даже не осознавал, как на самом деле ему этого не хватало, как хотелось. Тяжелые вздохи, руки, осторожно держащие лицо, неумелый язык у себя во рту. Этот поцелуй уж точно не выглядел целомудренным.   
Остановиться было непросто, но оба понимали, что с каждой секундой растет не только вероятность быть застигнутыми, но и риск перейти черту. Олегу и так едва верилось, что они действительно целовались, и что после этого он не испытывал никакого страха или стыда. Только смущение. Да и с ним можно было справиться, всего лишь не опуская взгляд ниже пояса.   
Наконец-то в его душе поселилось какое-то ощущение легкости, про такое еще говорят «бабочки в животе». Сосредоточиться на репетициях теперь точно было невозможно. Олег каждые пять минут мысленно возвращался к их отражению в зеркале и начинал тупо улыбаться. Добравшись до запретного плода, хотелось заполучить его снова. Это было куда приятней ревности, но изводило ничуть не меньше.   
Хотя и от нее Олег никуда не мог деться. На этот раз причиной стала откуда ни возьмись возникшая Ева.  
О ее существовании Олег не то что не догадывался, он даже представить никакой девушки рядом с Даней не мог. Ну, то есть с первого взгляда на парня... вроде как было все понятно. Причем даже Олегу, не особо разбирающемуся в подобных вопросах.  
Когда всем участникам раздали гостинцы от родственников: милые вещички и всякие вкусности, Дане достались рисунки. Подарок какой-то девушки. Естественно, всем сразу стало интересно — кто она и что же там такого нарисовано. Вот только Даня их никому не показал. И Олегу в том числе.  
Может, те рисунки были дружеским подбадриванием, а может, этой девчонке нравился Даня, или между ними все-таки что-то было. Олег не знал. И спрашивать на этот раз не собирался. Он даже себе уже казался конченым параноиком.  
Терновой был прав, говоря Дане, что не знает, как назвать свои чувства. Потому что влюбленностью это точно не было. Сплошной деструктив. Его бросало от снедающего желания, не дающего сосредоточиться, до тупой беспочвенной ревности. Это изматывало куда больше, чем любые упражнения в спортзале или репетиции. Ни одна девушка не вытворяла с ним подобного. Такие стрессы только мешали на проекте, где все мысли следовало сосредоточить лишь на творчестве.  
— Терри — первое место в Айтюнс. Мы многого от тебя ожидаем, — решение пришло от Босса. Наверное, в такой ситуации лишь он мог поставить мозги на место одной фразой, которая будто отрезвила Тернового.  
До этого Олег работал, стараясь не налажать, не подвести выбравший его лейбл. Он осознавал, что многие ребята интересней, и именно поэтому за них голосуют, так что рассчитывал лишь на качественные выступления. И не прогадал. Его первый сольный трек послушали и подняли на вершину чарта тысячи людей. Все его усилия на протяжении нескольких лет наконец дали результат. Результат, ради которого он сюда и пришел.  
На фоне большой цели все душевные терзания казались ничтожными. Теперь, когда исполнение мечты стало более чем реально, он не мог позволить себе похерить это, поддавшись чувствам. Чувствам, у которых не было будущего. В отличие от карьеры. Да, они могли поиграть в это, находясь на высоте тридцать четверного этажа, но до выхода оставалось всего две недели. А взаимоотношениям, выращенным в тепличных условиях, в замкнутом пространстве, где хотелось приткнуться хоть к кому-то даже такому одиночке как Олег, не было места в реальной жизни.   
Нужно уметь смотреть правде глаза.   
— Так круто, О-олеж! Я на втором месте сейчас, ты на первом! — после оглашения рейтинга Даня пребывал в приподнятом настроении, и расстраивать его не хотелось. Впрочем выхода не оставалось. — Поздравляю.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что с такими результатами мы можем выиграть? И ты, и я. У нас есть реальные шансы.  
— Конечно! — его оптимизму и беззаботности можно было только позавидовать.  
— Но для этого нужно много работать. Еще больше, чем сейчас. Я не могу это делать, постоянно думая о... — Олег чуть не сказал «нас», но они находились под камерами с включенными микрофонами. Формулировки следовало подбирать очень аккуратно. — Я хочу выиграть. Я смогу это сделать, если не буду постоянно изводиться себя. Понимаешь?  
— Не с-совсем, — Олег прекрасно видел, что Даня врет. Он был сообразительней большинства здесь.  
— Нужно прекращать это.

***

_Интервьюер: Как вам удается быть настолько сосредоточенной на работе?  
Наzима: Я точно знаю, что дома, с дочей все в порядке. Меня ничего не отвлекает из внешнего мира. Вот даже Дане принесли рисунки от какой-то девочки, он весь застеснялся, а потом хмурый ходил. Что-то там, видимо, произошло. Мне бы было интересно узнать, что там за девочка такая, но не хочу его лишний раз тревожить. Ему и так все надоели с расспросами._

***

_Интервьюер: А что у вас с Кристиной?  
Максим Свобода: Да как все уже надоели с этим! Почему вас не интересует, что у Сереги с Майер? У меня с Сережей? У Дэни с Олегом? Вон, тоже вместе постоянно трутся. Что это за миленькие разговоры на ночь? Я бы всех подозревал, раз так!_


	6. Неделя, за которую выясняется, что за несколько дней путь самурая не пройдешь

С их разговора не прошло и суток, а Олег уже не знал, куда себя деть. Многих сил стоило не прожигать Даню взглядом, не ловить каждое его движение, улыбку, адресованную кому-то другому.  
Его самого Бурцев пока сторонился, видимо, переваривая информацию. После всего произошедшего между ними, после всех этих касаний, поцелуев, после признания, в конце концов, получить отказ он явно не планировал. Хотя нужно отдать мальчишке должное, Олег ожидал от него более бурной реакции.   
Даню можно было читать как открытую книгу. За месяц, проведенный бок о бок, Олег хорошо научился распознавать мельчайшие изменения в настроении парня. Сейчас в нем не было тоски, ни боли или обиды, которую Олег бы сразу почувствовал. Бурцев казался просто... задумчивым. Погрузившись в себя, он будто искал пути решения, перебирал варианты того, как можно все исправить. И этого стоило бояться больше всего. Ведь Даня был настырным, а Олег уже не раз сдавал оборону перед его натиском.   
Даже после решения поставить точку он едва сдерживал желание заступиться за Данечку, когда на того накинулись из-за отказа участвовать в конкурсе каверов. Вообще едва сдерживал желание, ставшее невыносимым, стоило парню поддаться на уговоры и сесть за фо-но. Такой талант заслуживал гораздо большего, чем взгляд полный обожания, от человека который не мог ему дать ничего больше.  
Олег обещал себе полностью сосредоточиться на творчестве. К концу проекта перед участниками ставили все более и более трудные задачи. Сочинить текст для гимна команды и тем же вечером поехать записывать его на студию? Не вопрос.  
Терновой даже обрадовался поездке. Творческая атмосфера вкупе с интенсивной работой не давали шанса отвлечься на рефлексию. По крайней мере так было пока они отрабатывали совместную часть и переходы. Но трек делили между собой пять человек, и приходилось подолгу ждать пока свои куплеты прогонят Джей Мар, Назима или Даня...   
Смотря на него Олег не мог не представлять, как они перешептывались бы, сидя бок о бок на узком диванчике, дурачились или переглядывались, пока никто не видит. Терновой не мог сосредоточиться на собственных строчках, постоянно отвлекаясь на голос парня, заполняющий не только студию, но и его мысли. Голос, который трогательно звал его «Олежа» и утягивал в манящую неизвестность.  
Избавиться от наваждения не помогла ни холодная вода, ни уговоры. Умывшись, Терновой добрых минут десять стоял, опершись на раковину, и неотрывно вглядывался в свое отражение. Он снова и снова как заклинание проговаривал «Олег, возьми себя в руки. Это пройдет. Не смей все просрать. Не смей. Не смей.». Вот только в зеркале вместо заветного приза он видел Даню, подходящего к нему, обвивающего руками... Он всерьез хотел разбить зеркало к чертовой матери, если бы только это помогло вытравить воспоминания.  
Услышав, как дверь в уборную открылась, Олег готов был рассмеяться. Он точно знал, кто это. Кажется, вселенная поняла все неправильно и, вместо того, чтобы стереть тот момент из памяти, решила проиграть его заново.   
Развернувшись, Олег взглянул на Даню, рассчитывая, что тот прочтет в его взгляде немую просьбу не совершать больше ошибок, не делать еще хуже. Но, увы, они оба знали, что это ложь. Даня будто интуитивно чувствовал, когда нужно дожать, когда Олег уже на грани и его всего лишь нужно чуть подтолкнуть. Тернового воротило от собственного двуличия, от неспособности отказаться от ощущения губ, сначала касающихся скул, а потом увлекающих в поцелуй, рук, прижимающих ближе, дыхания... А он ведь обещал себе сосредоточиться на работе!  
Но все происходило слишком быстро. Олег понимал, что сорвался... дорвался, если быть точнее. В один момент ему стало плевать, что их могут застать, что после он будет жалеть о произошедшем, но... Едва не задыхаясь от недостатка кислорода, все, что он хотел — это продолжать поцелуй, перетягивая инициативу на себя, цепляясь за плечи, кусая губы и делая все, чтобы оставить его вкус в памяти.  
Он наслаждался моментом, полностью отдавшись ему. В отличие от осмелевшего Дани. Окей, ладони, беспорядочно скользящие под футболкой, заводили, но когда парень потянулся к ремню, а колено вклинилось между бедер... Предохранитель все-таки сработал.  
— Ты охуел?! — Олег с силой оттолкнул Даню, который от неожиданности даже слова выдавить из себя не мог. — Что ты, блять... Мы же говорили об этом!  
— Что не так? Ты сказал, что не можешь изводить себя...  
— И ты решил, что если мы потрахаемся, мне легче станет? — Олег не понимал как можно было так извратить сказанное. — Я имел ввиду, что нам нужно прекратить все это, а не сосаться по туалетам.  
— Ты... Зачем ты на меня тогда смотрел весь вечер? Зачем пошел сюда, как только я допел? — в голосе Дани звучала нескрываемая обида. — Я же не д-дурак. Я же все вижу.  
— А то, что мне хреново, тоже видишь? И все равно лезешь? Неужели так хочется? — Олега бросило в холодный пот от одной мысли, как далеко они могли зайти.  
— Кто бы говорил, — Бурцев оттянул ворот поло, обнажая шею, на которой яркими пятнами виднелись следы, оставленные пальцами. — Или в этом тоже я виноват?  
— Я не... — хотел было оправдаться Олег, но на жертву он походил меньше всего. — Блять, просто оставь меня в покое! И не смей ходить за мной, — с этими словами Терновой буквально вылетел из уборной, едва не столкнувшись в коридоре с Серегой. Мужчина даже не попытался сделать вид, что ничего не слышал. Впрочем на авторитетное мнение PLC Олегу было глубоко похуй.  
Его буквально трясло. О каком написании текста могла идти речь, когда он даже дыхание выровнять не мог? А ведь работать предстояло всю ночь. Да еще и вместе с Серегой.   
Они никогда не были особо дружны, а уж после случая с «советом» и вовсе старались не пересекаться. Олег чувствовал, что в нем PLC видит соперника, откуда не возьмись появившегося конкурента с треком на вершине Айтюнс. И оставалось только надеяться, что Сергею хватит благородства играть честно и не распространяться о немой сцене в коридоре, о том, что услышал. Хотя, с другой стороны, он знал о них вот уже пару недель и никак не пытался спекулировать этим. Все-таки в первую очередь Трущев был профессионалом, ставящим творчество превыше всего.  
Как только они погрузились в работу, личные претензии и недомолвки отошли на второй план. Тернового почти восхищало умение Сереги в одно мгновение переключаться с шутливого настроения на серьезный лад с разумной критикой и предложениями. Сам он так не умел.  
— И долго мне еще на твою унылую рожу смотреть? — во время небольшого перерыва, спустившись вниз, чтобы выпить кофе из автомата, PLC с такой же легкостью переключился на душевные разговоры. Этого Олег и опасался. — Чего у вас с Дэни случилось? Сцена была весьма... драматичной.   
— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся Терновой, уже жалея, что не остался сидеть в студии.   
— Да что ж ты такой... душный, — вздохнул Серега, сделав глоток. — Тебя дружить в детстве не научили, или что? Все сторонишься всех, хотя, реально, к тебе неплохо относятся. У нас ребята мировые, с душой нараспашку и открытым сердцем.  
— Ага, прям так?  
— Ну, от раза к разу, — он усмехнулся в усы. — В любом случае зла тебе никто не желает. Взять хоть меня...  
— Серега, лучше не надо, — Олег глянул на него исподлобья.  
— А то что? Я тебя, знаешь ли, не боюсь. Ну так, для сведения, — Трущев вольготно раскинулся на стуле, на котором и просто сидеть то было неудобно. — Я же предупреждал, что Данька мелкий еще совсем, неокрепший, чистый- чистый, а ты... — увидев реакцию Олега, он покачал головой. — Даже не вздумай меня нахуй посылать. Не выйдет. Ты дослушаешь.  
— Уверен? Мне на твое мнение плевать, — Олег не понимал — почему все еще не ушел. Хотя PLC подкинул ему вариант.  
— Ага, потому что поговорить тебе больше не с кем, — Трущев был определенно доволен собой. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что ломаешь мальчишку? Рано ему это испытывать. Ранимая, творческая душа и все такое.  
— Не такой уж он невинный, если на то пошло.  
— Воу, давай без подробностей. Я вообще не об этом. Парень к тебе тянется, а ты его как котенка сначала гладишь, а потом вышвыриваешь. И так по кругу. Непорядок.   
— Думаешь, мне самому это нравится?! — все-таки не выдержал и вспылил Олег. — Да меня эта карусель уже самого заебала. Но что я могу сделать? Думаешь, это так просто? Раз, щелкнул пальцами, и все прошло?  
— Слушай, ты взрослый мужик, а ведешь себя будто в первый раз запал на кого-то.  
— Так — в первый раз, — если PLC рассчитывал развести на откровения, то ему это удалось.  
— Ну тогда тем более. Почему бы тебе просто не поддаться чувствам? Плыть по течению, так сказать. Все лучше, чем загоняться самому и мальчишке душу травить.  
— И где я останусь со своими чувствами?   
— А где ты сейчас? Думаешь, если отпустишь ситуацию, все сразу покатится к хуям? Наоборот. Ты молодой, прекрасно знаешь, что делать и куда двигаться, отличник, отличник во всем. Это круто, без вопросов. Но какой в этом смысл, если... не даешь себе чувствовать?  
— Это какая-то житейская мудрость?   
— Да, чтобы получить следующую, покупай абонемент на мой курс «Как до жить до тридцати и не проебаться», — Серега точным броском отправил пустой стаканчик в урну. — Если вкратце — никакого правильного решения не будет. Будет больно. Намного больней, чем если задушишь это сейчас. Но оно того стоит. Он того стоит. Данька уникальный. Пока еще. Так что подумай — тебе важней выиграть этот цирк и бабло гребсти вот прям сейчас или... другое, — Трущев замолчал, а потом, усмехнувшись, добавил. — Если тебе правда нужна житейская мудрость, ты на этой истории потом можешь такой альбом забабахать. Малышки рыдать под него будут.  
Следующие несколько минут они провели в тишине. Серега потягивал второй по счету эспрессо, а Олег пытался переварить сказанное и понять, как Трущев умудрился так глубоко залезть к нему в душу.  
— Откуда ты все-таки знаешь? — сейчас было самое время озвучить вопрос, уже не первую неделю крутившийся в голове.  
— Серьезно? А у меня были варианты?  
— Я не...  
— Терновой, тебе зеркало принести? Ты бы себя со стороны видел... — в голосе Сереги звучало нечто похожее на... жалость? — То таскаешься за Данькой будто на поводке, то пялишься издалека, того и гляди завоешь. Другие, может, слишком собой заняты, чтобы заметить... Но я-то знаю, куда смотреть. Не первый день на свете живу.   
Замкнутый на себе и собственных переживаниях Олег действительно не уделял должного внимания тому, как их с Даней поведение смотрится со стороны. Все, на что его хватило — это снятые петлички, да и это, наверняка, выглядело подозрительно, что уж говорить о сказанном при всех «Дань, надо поговорить» или бесконечных разговоров. Не заметить происходящее, находясь рядом двадцать четыре часа в сутки, было практически невозможно... А ведь за ними наблюдали еще и организаторы, и многомилионные зрители. Если из эфира кропотливо вырезали все их недвузначные взгляды, все касания, то пригодного для выпуска материала с участием обоих наверняка набиралось от силы на две-три минуты.  
Такое положение дел Олега абсолютно не устраивало. Впереди оставались две самые важные недели, за которые нужно было наконец раскрыться. Раньше он считал себя сносным актером, способным вживаться в роль, скрывая, что происходит внутри. Но впервые задумавшись о том, как их отношения выглядят для окружающих, Олег понял, что держать дистанцию, запрещая себе физический контакт, но никак не подавляя мысли о нем, было ошибкой.   
PLC бы устроил взбучку за такие выводы, но вместо того, чтобы открыться чувствам, Олег принял решение взять над ними верх. Он не должен был глупо улыбаться, наблюдая за тем, как Даня играет на фо-но, не должен был позволять себе пялиться на него во сне, воскрешать в голове их поцелуи и уже тем более не должен был ревновать...  
Будто бы специально издеваясь над ним, на следующий день в башне появилась та самая Ева. Ее привели специально для Дани, и Олегу стоило огромных усилий не слоняться около них во время импровизированной экскурсии. Он даже не прожигал парочку взглядом. Пусть делают что хотят. Это не его дело.   
— Так что, вы с этой девочкой учитесь в одном институте, говоришь? — за ужином, конечно, обсуждали гостью. Олег мог бы встать, уйти репетировать, чтобы лишний раз не травить душу, но... вместо этого он уперто продолжал ковырять вилкой несчастный салат, не забывая напоминать себе, что вообще-то ему теперь все равно.   
— Девочкой-евочкой... Да, учимся с ней в одном, только не институте, а колледже музыкальном. Эстрадно-джазовом, — Даня устало вздохнул. — Ну короче п-просто в училище познакомились.  
— Она к тебе подошла или ты? — вот уж кого-кого, а Макса интересовали все подробности.   
— Да я подошел.  
— Ты подошел к ней?  
— Да я даже не знал абсолютно, что она и-из Мальфы...  
— Подожди-подожди, — отделаться от Свободы парой-тройкой фраз было невозможно. — Ты подошел к ней и что сказал?  
— Подождите, дайте рассказать! — к допросу подключилась Назима. — В кино ходили вдвоем?  
— Н-нет, не ходили.  
— Цветы дарил?  
— Нет, не дарил, — по одному голосу Олег чувствовал, что Даня очень смущен.  
— Не успел пацан, забрали его на проект! —и Хабиб туда же! Еще пару дней назад Олег бы вмешался и увел Данечку за собой, но сейчас лишь молчал, не отрывая взгляд от тарелки.  
— Подожди, а куда ходили? В парк гулять ходили? — Макс, видимо, вспоминал свое недавнее «свидание» с Кристиной.  
— Да... Я ее пытался научиться на сноуборде кататься, но...  
— А в кафе ходили, просто общались? — кажется, ребята рассчитывали на более интересную историю. — Сидели, ужинали?  
— Н-нет.  
— Они еще не встречаются, — подытожила Назима, естественно сделав акцент на слове «еще».  
— Но у вас уже все предпосылки к тому, да, — конечно, Максу было видней. — По ней видно, что ты ей очень сильно нравишься.  
— В-все, ребята, хватит. За-ачем это обсуждать? — прервал расспросы сам Даня. Олега удивляло, почему парень так смущается, когда дело касается Евы. Ведь он умел быть и решительным, и напористым. Терновой убедился в этом на собственной шкуре, а тут...   
Впрочем, его тонкости их взаимоотношении не касались. Ему нужно было продержаться всего ничего. День, два, неделя... и все закончится. Объявят победителя, он заберет награду, подпишет контракт и забудет о соблазнах, не дававших покоя. В идеале и вовсе забудет об этой истории.  
Поначалу все шло неплохо. Олегу казалось, что он вернулся на месяц назад. Как и в первые дни на проекте ему приходилось держать все свои реакции под контролем. Никакого восхищения во взгляде, никаких лишних мыслей. Терновой даже гордился собственной силой воли.   
Пока в его «идеальной» стратегии не обнаружилась брешь.  
Днем он мог сколько угодно муштровать себя в репетиционной, смотреть сквозь Даню за завтраками и ужинами, но во сне у него не было никакой власти над происходящим. Мозг будто отыгрывался за многочасовые издевательства.   
Во сне Даня присаживался к нему на кровать, запускал руки под одеяло, касался обнаженной груди, льнул к ней. Во сне можно было безнаказанно наслаждаться тяжестью его тела, жаром обнаженной кожи, тихими стонами в поцелуй. Олег находился в ощущении полного безумия, когда можно не контролировать себя, когда оба на грани. Кожа к коже... Он так давно этого ждал и наконец получил.  
Олег рывком проснулся среди ночи, даже не сразу сообразив, что все это лишь сон. Влажная простыня под ним сбилась, грудь ходила ходуном, а возбуждение жаром разливалось внизу живота. Он мельком глянул на соседнюю кровать. Мирно спящий Даня наверняка не догадывался как глубоко в душу умудрился пробраться и какой след в ней оставил.   
Заснуть снова Олег даже не пытался, заранее зная, что ничего не выйдет. Пытаясь вытравить пришедший во сне образ Дани у себя на бедрах, он так и пролежал с открытыми глазами до самого утра. Но это того стоило. Еще недавно он мог взорваться от любой мелочи, мимолетного взгляда или улыбки. Сейчас же после сна, более смелого, чем все, что между ними было, он смог взять себя в руки.  
Терновой не думал, что способен на такие подвиги. Все-таки Реалити дало ему многое. Он научился видеть себя со стороны, работать еще упорней, чем раньше, бороться с соблазнами, слушать себя. Наверное, в чем-то Серега оказался прав. Любые чувства, какими бы болезненными они не казались, стоило пережить. Хотя бы ради опыта.   
Другой вопрос, нужен ли был такой опыт Дане, в его-то возрасте? Парень заслуживал красивой истории, а не всех этих метаний вперемешку с упреками. Только последний идиот стал бы перекладывать всю ответственность на него, не разобравшись толком в себе. А по итогу пострадали ведь они оба.   
Поездка на съемки Comedy Club должна была стать праздником, первым выходом в свет, но для Олега это стало лишь возможностью без пристального внимания камер, без микрофонов попытаться извиниться и без эмоций расставить все точки над «i». Он прекрасно понимал, что после сцены на студии, Даня не захочет его слушать.   
Конечно, Терновой не стал просить, чтобы их рассадили по разным машинам. Было бы слишком палевно. Но всю дорогу до съемочной площадки Даня держался от него на пионерском расстоянии. За целый час пути они не то что словом не обмолвились, даже не взглянули друг на друга.   
— Можем поговорить? — до начала съемки оставалось минут двадцать, когда Терновой наконец решился.  
— Ты д-достал уже, — услышать такое от Дани было даже неожиданно. — Я не виноват, что нас посадили...  
— Я извиниться хотел.  
— И-извиниться? — с сомнением переспросил Даня.  
Пусть съемочная площадка была забита народом, но на них никто не обращал внимания. Олег бы предпочел более уединенное место, но, за неимением другого варианта, был согласен и на закуток около аппаратной.   
— Я... я наговорил лишнего в прошлый раз на студии.  
— Когда чуть ли не в совращении меня обвинил? — Олег и не представлял, что в голосе Дани может быть столько яда.  
— Именно, — он выдержал паузу, прежде чем продолжить. — Ты пошел за мной, подумав, что я... что я хотел этого. И был прав. Я действительно пялился и не мог выкинуть из головы ощущение твоих губ...  
— Эй, может, хватит? — перебил Бурцев. — Сейчас только хуже делаешь.  
— Дай закончить. Я понятия не имел как реагировать на происходящее между нами. Не знал, чего на самом деле хочу...  
— Э-это ты уже говорил, еще до того как зажимался со мной в...  
— Даня! — Олег одернул парня. — Я осознаю, что выгляжу мудаком. Хотя бы потому, что просил все это прекратить, а сам не пытался сделать ровным счетом ничего. Так пялился, пуская слюни... А потом, вместо того, чтобы посмотреть правде в глаза, пытался переложить всю ответственность на тебя. Теперь я наконец разобрался... в себе, в том, что для меня действительно важно и...  
— Разобрался? Окей, — Даня ухмыльнулся, но и дураку было понятно, что это лишь защитная реакция. — И что я д-должен делать с этой информацией?  
— Ничего. Просто хотел поговорить нормально. Хоть раз, — Олег натянуто улыбнулся. — Я пойму, если ты вообще не захочешь со мной общаться. Ну, из-за того как я себя вел, но...  
— Ты прав, так что м-можешь даже не договаривать, — недослушав, Бурцев развернулся и направился обратно в студию.  
И пусть разговор прошел не так гладко как хотелось бы, Олег о нем не жалел. Впервые за время на проекте он открыто сказал о своих чувствах. Чувствах, которые вызывал в нем Даня и которые еще недавно так пугали. Терновой даже не надеялся, что неловкое извинение за всю эту нервотрепку что-нибудь изменит, что они смогут... остаться друзьями. Это даже звучало по-идиотски. Даня имел полное право послать его нахуй и вообще больше не приближаться. Так даже лучше.  
— Я хочу прожить жизнь, творя. И в первую очередь — на сцене. Хочу жить не просто ради какого-то желания, а творчески, — на тренинге Мигеля Олег, не задумываясь, ответил, ради чего он здесь. Кого-то подобный вопрос поставил в тупик, кто-то пытался философствовать, в то время как он не кривя душой мог заявить — ничего важнее сцены в его жизни не существует.   
Да, при взгляде на Даню сердце все еще могло пропустить удар, но выбора как такового не стояло. Может, некоторые, вроде того же Сереги или Кристины с Максом, находили вдохновение в своем подобии влюбленности, но в случае Олега такие эмоциональные перегрузки выливались отнюдь не в новые треки. Чувства к Дане, которые он с таким трудом научился держать под контролем, не делали его лучше, не заставляли творить, а лишь разрушали. Держась на расстоянии, пусть даже смешном, всего в паре метров, Терновой даже дышал легче.  
Почти все свое время Даня теперь проводил рядом с PLC. У них снова был совместный трек, и на этот раз Олег оказался даже рад такому раскладу. Если на прошлой неделе он места себе не находил, дожидаясь парня с репетиций или провожая их в студию, то сейчас чувство собственничества сменилось... какой-то благодарностью. Понадобись Дане плечо или человек, с которым можно поделиться, Серега подошел бы на эту роль как никто другой. Он беспокоился о мальчишке так же искренне, как и сам Олег. При мысли об этом, правда, снова вспыхивала искра ревности, но лишь на мгновение. Пока Терновой не напоминал себе, что победа практически у него в кармане. На полном серьезе.   
Он чувствовал отдачу от лейбла, который берег его до середины проекта как козырь в рукаве, чувствовал отдачу от зрителей, которые снова подняли его сольный трек на вершину чартов и дали ему закрепиться там, и самое главное — чувствовал в себе силы для последнего рывка. Дело оставалось за малым — не растратить их попусту.  
Пусть для этого и приходилось держаться особняком, по большей части отмалчиваясь. В их положении любая ерунда могла выбить из равновесия. В случае Олега слабым местом по-прежнему оставался Даня. И нет, дело тут было даже не в каких-то нежных чувствах... Просто как можно спокойно смотреть на то, как все подначивают Даню сделать татуировку? Глупая идея, на которую парень с радостью согласился.   
Зная, что Даню сейчас меньше всего интересует его веское мнение, Олег не стал высказываться против. По большому счету, это было не его дело. Хотя возникшее еще в первые дни на проекте чувство ответственности за мальчишку даже после всего произошедшего между ними никуда не делось. И уже не денется. И от него никак не зависело. Вообще.  
— Дай посмотреть, — Бурцев замер, когда сидящий в парикмахерском кресле Олег окликнул его. — Иди сюда.   
В следующее мгновение произошло то, что удивило обоих. Даня, не задумываясь, протянул ему руку. А Олег, едва взглянув на три точки, красовавшиеся на большом пальце, сжал ее своей.  
И не отпустил. 

***

_Интервьюер: Как обстановка перед полуфиналом?  
Кристина Кошелева: Все волнуются, ходят сами не свои. Нет, мы, конечно, друг с другом не конкурируем, но все равно... Напряжение чувствуется. Вот у нас с Максимом все в порядке, а некоторые ребята, которые с самого начала подружились, как-то... не до друг друга._


	7. Неделя, за которую выясняется, что победителей не судят

Краткий миг близости не разрушил тщательно выстроенную крепость, позволявшую сдерживать себя. Он оказался ключом к ней. Единственное невинное прикосновение позволило чувствам хлынуть с новой силой. Олег даже не понимал — разочарован он этим или нет. Олег вообще перестал что либо понимать. Почему он, казалось бы, уже поднаторевший в искусстве безразличия, взял Даню за руку? Почему не смог отпустить? И что с этим делать дальше? Продолжать гнуть свою линию и ждать очередного срыва? В голове крутилось слишком много вопросов, грозящихся так и остаться без ответа.  
Возвращаться в яму, снова видеть Даню на соседней кровати, ощущать его смятение, точно такое же как и у него самого, не было сил. Уж лучше было просидеть до самого утра, вглядываясь в бесчисленные огни Москвы. Это хоть немного успокаивало.   
Правда остаться наедине с собой надолго Олегу так и не удалось. Видимо, не только ему не спалось из-за одолевающих мыслей.  
— Так рад, что Крис осталась. Ну, в смысле... Она бы полюбому осталась, но я просто сейчас представляю, что я бы типа пришел, и Крис бы не было. Вообще было бы некруто, — Олега раздражала привычка Макса влезать в чужое личное пространство и располагаться там как у себя дома. Он всерьез хотел попросить парня найти себе другое место и другие уши для душевных излияний, но в башне их осталось всего шестеро.  
— Вы с ней очень близко общаетесь, — Терновой не знал, что говорить в подобных ситуациях, или вообще лучше молчать, дав возможность выговориться — Это хорошо.  
— Прогулка в парке мне, кстати, запомнится в этом Реалити, — Макс перекинул ноги через подлокотник, устраиваясь поудобнее. Уходить он явно никуда не собирался.  
— Да? Я очень рад, что ты сходил. Спасибо Джей Мару и PLC, — в какой-то мере Олег ему даже завидовал. Макс нашел близкого себе человека, и, не стесняясь ни камер, ни замечаний продюсера, проявлял свои чувства. Он сам так не мог. Не мог как Свобода брать от жизни все, что та ему предлагала, и даже немного больше. Взять хоть эту прогулку, на которой Кристине по идее и быть не полагалось, а в итоге... Никто не сомневался, что Макс использовал выпавший шанс побыть вдвоем в полной мере.  
— Да уж... Прикинь, я уже скучаю без них, — Максим откинулся в кресле. — Как вообще пережить эту неделю?  
— Ну Кристина-то осталась, — осторожно вставил Олег. Он не собирался лезть в чужую личную жизнь. Даже если Свобода был не против.  
— Да, она мое спасение, — тот хмыкнул в полупустой бокал. — А вот прикинь, если бы вместо Сережи Дэни ушел. Ты бы точно так же вздыхал? Спорю, что да.   
— Он бы не ушел, — Олег не знал, насколько Макс осведомлен об их отношениях, да и сейчас это его мало волновало. Терновой больше был поражен меткостью вопроса. Он действительно не представлял, что бы делал, не вернись Даня сегодня в башню. Еще совсем недавно Олег видел в этом решение всех своих проблем, а сейчас... От одного молчаливого присутствия на душе становилось теплее.  
— Точно. Эта молодежь какая-то слишком талантливая, что Крис, что... — Свобода глянул на Олега, — что Дэни.  
Наблюдая, как после их разговора Макс подошел к Крис и, пожелав спокойной ночи, чмокнул ее в макушку, Олег не мог отделаться от мысли, что будь он чуточку свободнее, мог бы поступить так же. Хотя бы присесть на край данечкиной кровати, как делал это раньше.   
Разумеется, после метаний между «меня к тебе влечет» и «давай не приближаться друг к другу» это было непозволительной роскошью. Терновой сделал все, чтобы отдалить Даню от себя. Парень теперь не то что не проявлял инициативы, он послушно держал дистанцию... Разве что порой смотрел издалека, чуть задерживая взгляд, будто пытаясь понять, что у Тернового в голове?  
Но, увы, ответа на этот вопрос не было даже у самого Олега. Он знал лишь, что соскучился и что даже пятиминутная беседа ни о чем заставила бы его тупо улыбаться весь день. После необдуманного прикосновения, заставившего снова чувствовать, Олег был рад любой подачке.  
— Поможешь? — Даня, только что осторожно наблюдающий за ним во время завтрака, недоуменно замер. — Мне сказали куплет для гимна написать. Нужна кое-какая помощь.  
— Моя? Уверен?  
— Ну Да-а-а-ань, — Олег все-таки сделал шаг вперед, заведомо зная, что проиграет. Уж слишком велик был соблазн.  
— Ладно. В чем де-ело? — Даня опустился на соседнее кресло.  
— Я думаю задействовать всех максимально. Чтобы ребята не только припевы пели. Должно получиться мощно, но... я пока не знаю, как подступиться, — Олег повернулся к Бурцеву. — Где-то должен идти речитатив, а где-то...  
— Я тоже хочу зачитать, — вдруг ни с того ни с сего выпалил Даня.  
— А давай! — может, это была провокация, может, испытание, но отказывать этому мальчишке Олег не умел никогда. Он даже протянул Дане кулак, мол, заметано, брат, а тот с секундным промедлением стукнул в ответ. Почти как в старые-добрые времена в начале Реалити. — Вместе сядем, подумаем. Тебе может зачитать, но более мелодично?  
— Нет, — строго отрезал Даня. — Я бы хотел прям по-жесткому попробовать.  
— Серьезно? — Олег действительно не мог перестать улыбаться. В этом парне, кажется, совмещалось несовместимое. Он действительно уникален. Как можно было добровольно отказать от такого? — Хорошо. Что-нибудь придумаем — Олег был готов на что угодно, лишь бы продлить это пусть чисто рабочее, но все-таки взаимодействие.   
Не продумывая свои действия на шаг вперед, не заглядывая в будущее, Олег в кои-то веки действовал по наитию. Никаких намеков, никаких прикосновений, кроме абсолютно дружеского похлопывания по плечу. В полупустой башне было трудно игнорировать присутствие друг друга и...   
Они снова начали разговаривать, как и в первые дни о всякой ерунде. В их общении чувствовалась осторожность, словно оба боялись сказать лишнего, и настороженность... В последние дни на проекте было не до эмоциональных всплесков. А дальше, может, уже и не до Дани будет. Хотя на вряд ли...  
— Выезд из башни? — неожиданно обнаружившийся пункт в расписании удивил обоих. — Что это означает?  
— Ну... ну... Очень заинтриговали словом «выезд». Ну, наверное, куда-то поедешь, слушай, — Олег мысленно выругался. Что он несет? Потоком слов пытается замаскировать волнение? Со стороны смотрелось наверняка жалко.  
— Куда?  
— Мне кажется, с родителями увидишься, — Олег знал, что Даня все еще очень скучает, пусть уже и прошло два месяца. — Или с Евой, — учитывая любовь организаторов к подобным около романическим историям, этот вариант тоже не стоило отвергать.  
— Не знаю, — Даня бросил на него какой-то странный взгляд, словно ожидал еще каких-то комментариев. — Ну ладно, всего ничего осталось.  
Бурцев уехал сразу после встречи с Марко, а Олегу оставалось лишь ждать его возвращения, пытаясь сосредоточиться на репетиции своего финального трека и стараясь не думать, чем занят в эту минуту Даня и, главное, кто составляет ему компанию.  
— Где ты был? — стоило Дане переступить порог, как все немногочисленные участники сразу столпились вокруг него. Вот уже больше двух месяцев они жили в отрыве от происходящего за стенами башни, и любая информация из-за периметра вызывала настоящий переполох.  
— Подождите, стойте, пусть своими ногами хоть дотопает, — Олег решил не оставаться в стороне. Во-первых, они вроде наладили какое-никакое общение, а во-вторых, он хотел услышать историю первым.  
— Рассказывай! — Софи проводила их до ямы.  
— Подожди, — он повернулся к Дане, который уселся на свою кровать. — Счастливый?  
— А что, по мне этого н-не видно?  
— Нет, я просто хочу определить какое счастье: счастье застенчивое или счастье домашнее? — Олег видел удивленный взгляд Софи. Подбирать выражения, когда перед тобой сидит вот такой светящийся Даня, и абсолютно непонятно, что с этим чудом делать — было невозможно.  
— Домашнее? — уточнила девушка.  
— Нет, — Олег внимательно вглядывался в лицо парня, пытаясь уловить хоть что-то... кроме смущения и явного недоумения от происходящего. — Как и предполагал..?  
— Засте-е-е-енчивое счастье, — довольно протянула Софи.  
— А ну щечки покажи, нигде там нет следов? — он просто хотел узнать, как все прошло, показать, дать понять, что в состоянии общаться даже на такие щекотливые темы... Но вместо этого выдавал себя с головой.  
— Чего было, Даня? — ситуацию, к счастью, спасла Кристина, только подключившаяся к обсуждению... свидания? — Расскажи!   
— Короче, классно все очень, — растянувшись на кровати, мечтательно протянул Бурцев, и этот тон Олегу совершенно не нравился.   
— Так, и что вы делали? — естественно, подтянулся и Макс.  
— Да все круто было, — Даня все еще не горел желанием делиться подробностями. И вот это уже напрягало. Он, конечно, всегда смущался, когда дело касалось Евы, но если они просто гуляли, то что в этом такого? А с другой стороны, что они еще могли делать? Все предположения Олега, подогреваемые тлеющей ревностью, не могли иметь под собой оснований. Не в рамках проекта.  
— Что делали, спрашиваем, а не как, — он честно пытался не давить.  
— Издеваешься что ли, Дэнь? — к счастью, Свободу эта история интересовала не меньше, а уж он-то миндальничать не собирался.   
— Ну б-блин, взяли перекусить, общались там...  
— Все, знаешь, неинтересно, не рассказывай, — демонстративно безразлично протянул Олег, хотя провокатор из него был так себе.  
— Ну конечно интересно, потому что я... — хотя Даня, видимо, повелся, раз начал доказывать обратное.  
— Ты там стеснялся, куча молчания, пауз... — продолжал подначивать Терновой.  
— Я н-не стеснялся. Просто мы... довольно-таки сухо общались. Я ей сказал, что лонг-борд купил...  
— Эх... — Кристине его несвязное мычание надоело первой.  
— Что «эх»? — Олегу нужны были еще слушатели. Без Крис, Макса, Софы его настойчивые расспросы будут звучать уж совсем странно.  
— Мы думали что-то интересное будет...  
— А чего тут неинтересного?  
— Какие лонг-борды? Где любовь?!  
— Да ладно тебе, — к счастью, Макс еще не потерял интерес к происходящему. — Ты доволен, Дэнька?  
— Ты чего? Еще как доволен, — Олег надеялся, что все смотрели на Даню и не заметили его реакции. До этого момента он так и не смог понять, как парень относится к Еве, но сейчас... Это смущение, недомолвки говорили лучше всяких слов. — Как иначе?  
— Ну и слава богу, — узнав основное, Терновой травить душу и дальше не хотел.  
— Договорились о следующем свидании? Уже без камер, — а вот Макс, кажется, только вошел в раж.   
— Да, — еле слышно выдохнул Даня.  
— Да?! — Максим довольно улыбнулся, будто это ему только что свидание назначили!— На лонг-бордах небось? В парке?  
— Посмотрим.  
— Ой, ты такой рассказчик...  
На этом, к счастью, допрос закончился. Олег надеялся, что его странное поведение осталось незамеченным. Ну или что ребята списали все эти идиотские фразочки про счастье на дружеские подначивания. Вот только подколов на эту тему не хватало! Они с Даней и так сегодня получили свою порцию смущения.  
— Можем поговорить? — видимо, парню произошедшее так же не давало покоя.  
— Конечно, — Терновой рывком поднялся с кровати. — Что такое?  
— Это я у тебя х-хотел узнать.  
— Ты про...  
— Про д-допрос, к-который ты устроил, — Олег хорошо изучил данину мимику и видел, что за внешним спокойствием скрывается раздражение. Под его недовольным взглядом двадцатипятилетний Олег чувствовал себя провинившимся ребенком.   
— Я собирался... это все, — начал было Олег, но Даня жестом перебил его.  
— Не з-здесь.  
Терновой понятия не имел — как Дане это удалось, но не прошло и десяти минут, как они уже спускались в курилку. Дважды в день курящим пусть ненадолго, но позволялось покинуть апартаменты. Все им жутко завидовали и порой под различными предлогами пытались выпросить у организаторов возможность проветриться, но неизменно получали отказ. Почему для них сделали исключение, Олег не знал. Возможно, посчитали, что уж пусть лучше парни решат свои проблемы без камер, чем еще накалят и без того нервную обстановку в башне перед финалом.   
— О-объясни, пожалуйста, что сейчас было? Что за допрос? — уже оставшись наедине, повторил Даня.  
— Это не допрос, — Олег отвел взгляд. Впервые их разговор вел не он, и от этого было некомфортно. — Просто любопытно стало.  
— Неправда. Что-то происходит, только я не понимаю что. С-сначала ты берешь меня за руку при всех, потом снова играешь в друзей, и наконец эта сцена р-ревности...  
— Я уже все тебе объяснял. Не знаю, что добавить.  
— И п-просил держаться подальше, я помню, — Даня суетливо зашагал по маленькой комнате. — Но, кажется, ты снова все переиграл. Или я опять как-то неправильно и-интерпретирую твои знаки?  
— Все правильно, — отпираться Олег не собирался. Какой смысл, если уже спалился по всем фронтам? И не то чтобы он жалел об этом. — Мне казалось, что если мы будем держаться на расстоянии друг от друга, то все пройдет. Не прошло. Пытался не думать о тебе, не смотреть в твою сторону, игнорировать. И все равно не прошло. Мне одного касания хватило, чтобы... чтобы снова подыхать от этого.  
— Чего «этого»? Можешь называть вещи с-своими именами?  
— Не дави на меня, Дань. У меня есть к тебе чувства, и я никак, ну никак не могу вытравить их, — Олег знал, что об этом нужно поговорить, но подобные откровения давались непросто. — И я хочу, чтобы между нами оставалась связь.  
— К-какая связь?  
— Ну-у-у-у... — Терновой наконец решился посмотреть Дане в глаза. — Личная?  
— П-понятно, что личная. Олеж, неужели так трудно сказать прямо? — Даня на это нервно рассмеялся. — Ты ведь мне нравишься. Даже больше. Я вроде как... влюбился. И несмотря на все твои метания все еще готов... быть рядом. Но только если ты наконец определишься, что тебе надо.  
— Да как я могу определиться? — Олег устало съехал по стене вниз. — Осталось всего несколько дней. Я могу выиграть. Там контракт. И что дальше?  
— Я тоже могу выиграть. Тоже могу заключить контракт. Я в точно т-таком же положении, но мне почему-то хватает смелости говорить о том, чего я действительно хочу, — этот мальчишка действительно был уникальным. А Олег только и мог, что портить ему жизнь. Серега в который раз оказался прав. — Просто реши — готов ли ты попробовать?  
Олег одновременно восхищался Даней — за смелость, за способность понять и принять свои чувства, но в то же время и злился на него. Сравнивать их положение было, по меньшей мере, некорректно. С одной стороны — парень восемнадцати лет, коренной москвич, выращенный в парнике либеральных ценностей и в своем юном возрасте уже все про себя понимающий. А с другой — Олег, выросший в Узбекистане и до недавнего момента не задумывавшийся о парнях в принципе. Хотя он и сейчас о них не особо думал. Только об одном.   
Даня имел полное право требовать от него четкого ответа. Так что в последние дни на проекте Олегу предстояло не только довести до идеала свой сольный финальный трек, в котором он душу наизнанку выворачивал, но и принять очень важное решение. От груза ответственности, взваленного на плечи, начинало подташнивать.  
Олег бы с радостью провел пару часов где-нибудь в репетиционной наедине с собой, взвешивая все «за» и «против», но куда уж там... На этот раз к ним в гости пожаловала Юлия Ахмедова для того, чтобы... просто поболтать? Черт возьми, просто поболтать с людьми, которые уже едва передвигались от усталости.   
Хотя на деле они обсудили достаточно важные вещи. Причем открыто и честно. Кто может выиграть, за кого голосуют люди и почему. Для Олега, настроенного лишь на победу, все это было крайне важно.  
— Вот ты, без обид, — только он не ожидал, что в один момент все внимание сосредоточится на нем, — но тебя вот здесь не видно, не слышно. Знаешь, я вообще не замечала, что ты есть... Но у тебя было два таких крутых трека на концерте, что ты сразу стал, ну, любимчиком.  
У Олега будто камень с души упал. Значит, их все-таки не показывали, значит, все эти странные разговоры и просьбы отойти поговорить остались за кадром. Кто бы мог подумать, что отсутствие эфирного времени на шоу, где весь акцент делается на твое поведение в Реалити, сыграет на руку?

— Очень многое зависит от ваших отношений здесь, — едва ли не повторила его мысли Юлия. — Про музыку все уже и забыли  
— Так вот почему нас с Даней и не показывают, — Олег посчитал, что самое время дать зрителю понять, что у них-то истории нет. Поэтому и не показывают. Это помогло бы избежать домыслов.   
— Кстати, если вы замутите какую-то историю... — Ахмедова в два счета обернула неосторожно брошенную фразу против них самих.  
— Ништяк, братан, давай, — конечно, нужно было как-то выкручиваться, но вот это оказалось лишним. Недоуменные взгляды остальных участников Реалити были тому подтверждением. Если они не знали точно, что происходит между ним и Даней, то только что Олег сдал их с потрохами.  
На данин не то удивленный, не то возмущенный взгляд Терновому ответить было нечего. Парень ждал от него не глупых заигрываний с болезненной для обоих темой, а решения. Решения, которого у Олега не было. Слишком многое стояло на кону.  
Желание быть рядом боролось со страхом перед такими отношениями. Возможность открыто говорить о чувствах человеку, рождающему тексты, лишала мечты делиться этим с тысячами слушателей, стоя на сцене. А перспектива получения нового бесценного опыта разбивалась об осознание, что никакого общего будущего у них быть не может.   
Чем больше аргументов «за» находил Олег, тем больше в его голове рождалось сомнений. Все это было так плотно переплетено, что принять единственное верное решение и выйти победителем казалось непосильной задачей. Прописные истины вроде «слушай себя и свое сердце» в его случае были непозволительной роскошью.   
— Так, ладно, кто из вас будет со мной завтра воевать с операторами? — они ужинали, сидя рядом, в неловком молчании, и в этот раз Максу, наверное, стоило сказать спасибо за то, что он влез со своей идиотской идеей и разрушил его.   
— Зачем? — задал вполне логичный вопрос Терновой.  
— О-о-о, бро, я с тобой буду! — без лишних вопросов согласился Даня. Хотя его можно понять. В компании друг друга им сейчас было не слишком-то весело.  
— Ты уверен? Надо встать пораньше, — именно к такой ерунде Свобода относился с поразительной серьезностью.  
— Да, уверен, я с удовольствием, — в голосе парня было столько энтузиазма и искренней радости, что, ну... Олег не мог не поддаться.   
— Что будешь делать?  
— Короче, надо взять подушки, наложить под одеяла — типа это мы лежим. Спрятаться в туалете и за креслами. И взять еще подушки с собой...  
— Сомнительный план, — если бы не Даня и желание хоть ненадолго отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей, Олег бы на подобное ни за что не согласился. — Реально дичь.  
— Если не хочешь с нами, то помоги хоть подушки отнести, а? — впрочем, Макс и не надеялся.  
А зря. Наверное, впервые за проект Олегу удалось удивить Свободу. Он и сам от себя такого не ожидал, но... Они кидались подушками, словно дети в летнем лагере, забыв на какое-то время о финальном концерте, репетициях, всех этих проблемах и чувствах... Просто дурачились, победно вскрикивали, когда очередная подушка попадала точно в цель, смеялись без остановки. В этот момент он был счастлив. Был тем парнем из последних строк «Меркурия».  
Некоторые треки даются легко, пишутся за ночь, в некоторых можно додумать историю, сделав ее глянцево красивой, но в некоторых приходится душу наизнанку вывернуть. Каждую строчку своей финальной песни Олег буквально вытаскивал из себя, переживая внутри целую бурю эмоций. От эйфории, вызванной лидерством в зрительском голосовании, в топе айтюнс — везде, где только можно, до смятения и страха перед новыми зарождающимися чувствами. Терновой был благодарен продюсерам, не изменившим ни слова в тексте и позволившим сделать его финальной точкой. Тысячи должны были услышать его признание. Кто-то мог подумать, что это трек о победе или целеустремленности, вере в себя. Но суть крылась в последних строках.  
— Я понял — нужно плыть на свет и быть всегда самим собой.  
Олег никогда не врал в своих текстах. Все семь недель он пытался что-то изменить, перешагнуть через себя, казаться сильным... В то время как правильное решение, собственноручно написанное и наложенное на бит, лежало на поверхности.  
На финальный номер Терновой выходил с уверенностью в том, ради чего он здесь. Он знал, что Даня смотрит на него из-за кулис, и хотел, чтобы тот наконец увидел Олега, не бегущего от самого себя, а смело идущего навстречу неизвестности. На сцене он выдал чувства, копившиеся в нем, наверное, годами, и захлестнувшие в последние пару месяцев с головой. Чувства, над которыми он так и не смог взять верх. Но которые смог принять.   
— Обладателем пяти миллионов и победителем шоу Песни на ТНТ становится... Терри.  
Олег добился своего. Стоя на сцене и сжимая в руке приз, он чувствовал, что все вокруг померкло, все проблемы, мучившие ранее — ничтожны, и нет ничего, что бы он не смог преодолеть.   
Может, это было сиюминутное затмение. Может, ему еще предстояло об этом пожалеть. Вот только стискивая Даню в объятьях, на сцене, под прицелами камер, он мог с уверенностью победителя сказать парню:  
— Я готов.


End file.
